Back in the Game
by SpiritWolf13
Summary: SEQUEL TO DARKER SIDE OF HUMANITY. Sam’s behaviour after the event with JD frustrates Dean, who doesn’t know how to help him and now a hunt has pushed its way into the equation, will it be of help or will it have fatal consequences for the brothers.
1. Chapter 1

Back in the Game

Chapter 1

Summary- SEQUEL TO DARKER SIDE OF HUMANITY. Sam's behaviour after the event with JD frustrates Dean, who doesn't know how to help him and now a hunt has pushed its way into the equation, will it be of help or will it have fatal consequences for the brothers.

* * *

Green eyes snapped open, hand reaching beneath the pillow of his bed, fingers curling around the hilt of his knife, moving slowly he dragged it out from beneath it and held it to his chest, he waited a few minutes, evening out his breathing to make it seem as though he was sleeping still, and after listening for a minute more he managed to figure out that the thumps he was hearing was actually soft footfalls as someone moved across the hotel room. Turning his head he noticed the covers of the bed beside him were thrown off and were sliding to the floor. His eyes instantly surveyed the room checking for whatever had woken him. 

The sliding of the door to the balcony and the patter of bare feet on concrete overwhelmed his senses and knowing what it was, he released the knife, pushing it back under his pillow, and swung his legs around, probing at the corners of his eyes.

'Dammit.' He had no idea how he had slept through this one.

He approached the empty bed and pulled the blankets from it. Reaching up he pushed his free hand through his short light brown hair and then over his face, wincing as it brushed against healing bruises.

* * *

Through the floor to ceiling windows that lined the balcony he could make out the silhouette of his taller, yet younger brother leaning on the railings that overlooked the street below. 

Striding across, he slipped out through the open door. Sam didn't even glance in his direction as Dean moved closer to him.

'Another nightmare?' Dean draped the blanket over Sam's shoulders and tried to get a look at his brother's bowed face. 'Sam?'

'I'm fine.' Sam whispered, his hands moved from the bars and gripped the blanket tightly.

'Sam-'

'I'm fine!' Sam snapped.

Dean bit his lip and looked outwards at the ocean, he had taken Sam to Tampa Florida, and with the money that Dean had been given by the family he had saved from JD, had paid for a two week long stay at a large hotel a few yards from the beach. The sound of the crashing waves the only noise in the darkness of the night.

Dean couldn't stand the silence and tried again. 'Sammy?'

'Dean don't.' Sam finally turned his head and looked at his older brother. His hazel eyes met with his brother's moss green for a mere moment, before they dragged back down and began inspecting an imaginary spot on the black iron.

'No Sam, we've been here three days, three!' Dean held up his fingers as he spoke, reaching across with his other hand to grab Sam's arm. Sam looked down at it and then up at Dean. 'And you haven't slept through a single one of them!'

'Let go.'

'Sam, you're not eating well, you look like crap, and you won't talk to me about it!'

'Let me go Dean.' Sam swallowed and closed his eyes, he tried tugging his arm from Dean, but Dean's grip was tight on his wrist, and only when a wince escaped him did Dean notice the fear etched in his brother's face.

'Sam…sorry.' He released his brother's arm and stepped back.

'Leave me alone Dean.' Sam held his arm to his chest and he looked out and away from Dean. 'Just go away.' Dean stepped forward as Sam sat down on the tiles, holding his weary face in his hands as he tried to erase the latest nightmare from his mind. 'Leave me alone please…I don't….not now.'

'Sammy…' He sighed, he leant forward as if to rest a hand on his shoulder, but he thought better of it and stepping back he went back into their room, leaving Sam seated on the cold tiles of the balcony, Sam's face hidden by his arms and dark hair, looking much smaller that his tall frame.

* * *

'Dean!' 

Dean moaned and buried his face further into the soft duvet.

'Dean!' He felt a finger poke him and he reached out and pushed whoever it was back. A pillow slapped him on the back of his head and he grumbled and pushed himself onto his elbows. He blinked several times. Did I fall back asleep?

'Sam?' He looked at the face that was crouched beside him and he grimaced, Sam looked so tired and pale, yellow, green bruises and half healed cuts marred his face and his dark hair was still matted and dirty and Dean made a mental note to send Sam to a hairdressers or something. He suddenly woke from the in-between and sprang upright. 'Sam you okay?' He grasped Sam's arms gently, eyes reading Sam's for some sort of indication on his state, his emotions always seemed to vary.

Sam moved back and looked at the door. Dean frowned and looked up too, there was a soft bang on the door and he noticed Sam had gone void of any emotion. 'Sam why didn't you answer the door?'

The door thudded again. 'Mr Warren.'

Sam stood up, calmly and walked into the bathroom, the door locked and Dean cast a worried glance in his direction before pulling his jeans from the crumpled heap they had been dropped in the night before.

The door knocked again. 'I'm coming!' Dean covered the gap quickly, his knife held behind his back, he looked towards the bathroom once more, before pulling the door open a few inches, his foot stationed just behind, so it would be harder to force open.

'What do you want?'

A young girl stood there, with her long curls drug back in a pony tail, white shirt and black trousers, she looked nothing like the worker you'd expect at a top class hotel. The teenager smacked loudly on her gum and then smiled as she caught sight of Dean. 'Going from room to room, there's gonna be an alarm check today, so when it goes off, don't panic.'

Dean shook his head. 'I wont…aren't you a little young to be working here.'

'I'm sixteen and my mom owns the place…any other questions or can I go now.' The girl smiled.

Dean rolled his eyes and watched the girl move off to the next room and shaking his head he closed the door. 'Sam!'

The bathroom door unlocked and Sam's head peeked out. 'You know Sam; you're going to have to face people sooner or later.'

'What's that supposed to mean.'

'Sam, I understand why you feel unnerved around people, but this has got to stop.'

'I'm not doing anything.' Sam stepped from the bathroom and stared at his brother.

'Sam, whenever a person comes anywhere near the room, you hide away, we haven't left the room in the few days we've been here and….it's time we get past that.'

'What do you mean?' Sam said quietly, wrapping his arms around himself.

'Today we go downstairs to eat breakfast.'

'No.' The answer was sharp and quick.

'Sam.'

'Dean I said no.'

'Look Sam if we want to carry on our search for Dad, this demon, then I need you to get past this irrational behaviour of yours...Now get dressed!' Dean pushed past him, entering the bathroom.

Sam looked around the room and rubbed at his arms. 'Dean…' He trailed off and sat on the bed, pulling his bare legs up off the floor he held them to his chest, he could feel his heart already beginning to race and he felt wrong, he hated how the thought of being around total strangers made him feel nervous and weak, he always thought of himself as a strong character, confident and able to approach any person and get any information required, obviously in a different way than Dean, but now…

When Dean had first bought them to the hotel he held so tight to his brothers arm that he had left a bruise, and as the bell boy tried to receive their bags, he had brushed against Sam and ended up with a broken nose because Sam had panicked at the touch, thankfully Dean was able to lie their way out of it, saving his ass.

The bathroom door clicked and Sam looked up as Dean exited. 'Dean please don't make me...tomorrow...not today.'

'Sam…I'm not doing this to be a bitch or to hurt you, I want to help you.' Dean sighed. 'And to do that, you need to make the first move.'

Sam turned his head as Dean put a hand on his shoulder. 'Now put on some pants….breakfast meals end at eleven and it's ten…I can't believe I slept that late.' Dean smiled and waited for Sam to return one; instead Sam bit down on his lower lip and stood up. 'Sam I'm gonna be there with you, and I'll make sure to keep all bell boys at least ten feet away.'

'I didn't mean to.'

'I know Sam…and they know that…now.' Dean couldn't stop the smile from growing, he knew Sam was still struggling to accept contact from other people after what had happened with JD's gang, but the punch he had landed on the bell boy's face was awesome. His face grew serious. 'But you're still going.' Dean bent down and picking up Sam's jeans he threw them at him.

* * *

Dean looked across the table his fork rolling the sausage back and forth. 'Sam you have to eat more than that.' He indicated to his brother's plate, which had barely been touched. 'You hardly ate anything last night, so eat.' 

'Not hungry.' Sam whispered, for being six foot four, he looked extremely small, hunched over the table with head bowed low, Dean leaned over and stilled the fork that was twisting in his brother's hand.

'Didn't I teach you not to play with your food?'

Sam didn't even attempt a fake smile and he pulled his hand from Dean's hold and began pushing the scrambled eggs around the plate.

A man brushed past them and Dean saw Sam tense. 'It's okay Sam just focus on something else.' Another person brushed past and the fork fell from Sam's hand as he clutched the wooden table. 'You're doing good…'

'Stop talking to me like I'm a five year old Dean.' Sam hissed through gritted teeth.

Dean bit his lip and sank back in his chair. 'Anything else boys.' Dean looked up at the waitress.

'Uh I could do with another coffee….And some toast for my brother.' Dean looked at Sam and got nothing but a cold stare back. _I'm getting you to eat something Sam. _

'Of course, and would you like anything to drink.' The woman looked to Sam, who just simply stared at her with blank eyes. 'Uh sir.'

'Sam you gonna talk to her.' Dean motioned to the waitress with his thumb; Sam lowered his head and continued pushing the food around his plate. 'Just get him a coffee, milk two sugars….think…' He looked at Sam, but got no indication whether it was correct. 'Yeah.'

As the waitress walked away Dean's smile dropped and he grabbed the fork from Sam's hand and slammed it on the table, he saw his brother flinch and with a frustrated sigh he stood up. 'I have to go to the bathroom, stay here.' Sam noted the hesitation in Dean's movement and Sam glared at Dean as his brother glanced from the men's only a few feet away and then at him and Dean sat down, before standing back up again. 'Call me if anything- I can wait…maybe-'

'Dean its okay, no one is going to grab me in a dining hall full of a dozen or so people. He's in jail.' Sam whispered quietly. Dean nodded and walked briskly to the men's, glancing over his shoulder just before he entered.

Sam shivered and looked at the couple next to him, lowering his head he nervously picked at the binding to the straps on the fingers on his left hand, his eyes shooting glances at the bathroom. _Hurry Dean_. His anxiety began to increase and he was about to stand and go after his brother when a discarded newspaper on the table next to him caught his attention. Leaning over he quickly pulled it towards him. He scanned the front page and as the door to the bathroom's squeaked he ripped the front page off and shoved it in his pocket, before throwing it back to the other table.

'Was quick.' He muttered as Dean dropped into the seat in front of him.

'Yeah.' Dean couldn't mention how he hadn't even gone to the toilet in the end. He looked up at Sam and then similtaneously both Winchesters looked down and sat in silence, neither looking at the other.

* * *

**SpiritWolf13**- Okay guys so here was the sequel, or the start of, and I know it's weak to begin with and I am trying to make it better, I'm hopeful it's going to improve over the next few chaps, so just bear with me and I hope it's not too disappointing. I'm trying to make it all flow nicely. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW, your opinions on the story so far would be fantastic and a big thank you to everyone who read Darker side of Humanity, I really hope this one ends up just as good. Just as a note, this is story 2/3, i had an idea for a third which will follow...hopefully. 


	2. Chapter 2

Back in the Game

Chapter 1

Summary- SEQUEL TO DARKER SIDE OF HUMANITY. Sam's behaviour after the event with JD frustrates Dean, who doesn't know how to help him and now a hunt has pushed its way into the equation, will it be of help or will it have fatal consequences for the brothers.

* * *

The waitress placed the coffee's on the table and smiling set the toast in the centre. 'Don't I know you two?' She asked, focusing her eyes specifically on Sam.

Dean looked at Sam, who was squirming under her gaze. 'I don't think so, I'm sure I would remember you.' The blonde blushed and fiddled with the strings of the short black apron around her waist, and Dean was satisfied he had pulled her attention towards him.

Her head darted up suddenly as she remembered. 'That's it, Warren, I knew I recognised you…what you did putting those guys behind bars! Amazing, I saw it on the news, I heard about…is that where you got those bruises from…I'm sorry for what you went through…' The waitress reached over and laid her hand on Sam's shoulder.

Sam immediately went blank and he recoiled from the unexpected touch, Dean reached for him as he pushed away, his long legs tangling in the chair, causing him to fall back, Dean let a hiss escape as his younger brother's head narrowly missed hitting the next table, his body hitting the tiles, a sharp yell was accidentally released as his healing ribs and bruises made contact with the hard floor.

'Sammy! Thanks for that not like its hard enough for him to forget as it is!' He snapped and the waitress went bright red. 'No! Don't…get away from him!' Dean shouted as the waitress bent down to help Sam, who was staggering back to his feet. 'Sam.' Dean crossed the gap between him and his brother and attempted to comfort the younger Winchester.

Sam stepped back and collided with a man walking behind; he span and his mind seemed to close up and all logic deserted him, instead his brain went into fight or flight response, and his mind chose flight.

'Sam!' Dean lunged for his brother as he ran past, but his hand's closed on thin air and cursing he followed his younger sibling, but not before he pointed at the waitress. 'Hope you're happy, because if this screws up my brother worse…' He clenched his fist, unable to finish the sentence and biting his tongue he gave chase.

* * *

Dean slowed down as he crossed the lobby, jumping around a luggage cart that was pushed in his path. 'SAM!' He reached the elevator he had seen Sam enter just as the door closed, he punched the doors and with a groan he ran for the stairs. He reached the top of the stairs just as the elevator doors opened, he approached the door slowly

'Sam.' He sighed, putting his foot in the sliding doors so he could slip inside with his brother, who was sat in the far right corner.

'I told you….' Sam whispered from his curled position, his face buried in his knees that were pulled to his chest. 'I'm useless Dean.'

'Sam where did you get that idea from.' He crouched beside his brother but didn't' touch him; he could see from Sam's eyes as his head lifted, that it wouldn't be a clever move.

'They see me as a victim Dean…you heard her, the way she…'

'Sam…you were.' Dean said gently and he cursed his choice of words as Sam's eyes went cold and they flickered over Dean's face unhappy with the confession.

'Don't….I tried so hard….I didn't ask….I don't…' Sam growled in frustration and put his hands on his head, digging his fingers into the brown shaggy hair. 'I hate this Dean.'

'What?' Dean asked.

'This…what I am now, I don't know who I am anymore Dean…This isn't me…this isn't me….I don't know….I don't know who I am.'

'You're Sam Winchester, my little, pain in the ass, freakishly tall brother.' Dean tried.

Sam smiled pathetically. 'They were just people Dean.' He whispered his face dropping. 'They were just people, people, not ghosts or demons….and now…they won't leave me alone.'

Dean looked up as the elevator began moving and he reached over and pressed the emergency stop button, the elevator shuddered to a halt and Dean had to brace his arm against the wall so he wouldn't fall down onto Sam, immediately an alarm went off and Dean rolled his eyes before sitting beside his brother, he wanted him to open up. 'What do you mean?'

'Sorry.'

_That's not the answer I wanted Sam_. 'Would you stop apologising?'

There was a beep and the intercom crackled. _Is everything alright._ Dean looked at it then back at Sam, who had put his head back into his knees.

Dean held down the small button. 'Everything's fine, finger slipped.'

_We'll have it moving again soon, hold on._

'Sam….what did you mean…are you talking about the nightmares.' Sam looked at him, but gave no answer. 'Sam.'

There was a shudder and the elevator started moving. 'Come on Sam.' Dean leant down and grabbing Sam by the upper arms he pulled him to his feet. 'You alright?' It was a stupid question, but one that just rolled off the tongue.

'I'm fine.' Sam mumbled, but Dean noticed the arm curling around Sam's rib, which was probably sore due to Sam's fall onto the dining hall floor.

'I have some pain killers in the room.' As he finished speaking there was a ding and the elevator opened, revealing two staff members, the maintenance man and an older woman.

'You boys alright.' The woman asked.

'Yeah, I pressed the wrong button, sorry.' Dean smiled charmingly, his hand curled wrapped around Sam's wrist. Dean pulled Sam past them. 'Thanks.'

* * *

Dean slammed the door shut behind him; Sam moved straight to the balcony and sat down in one of the white plastic lounger's that he had pushed against the rails, he'd spent most of the three days just sitting out there staring at the beach or watching the people below them in the hotel swimming pool.

Dean inserted one of the DVD's rented from downstairs into the hotel player, knowing there wouldn't be much else to do right now, before throwing himself down on the bed and flicking onto the correct channel on the hotel flat screen, which was attached to the wall opposite. As he waited for it to load he watched his brother through the window. 'Hey Sam, why don't you come watch the film, the view must be getting pretty repetitive by now.'

Sam looked through the windows at his older brother and shook his head.

'Fine.' Dean slid off the bed and pulled his bag to him; he pulled out the packet of Tylenol and grabbed a bottle of water. 'Sam…' He moved to the glass door and stood in the opening. He held them out to his brother.

'I'm okay Dean.'

'Humour me Sam okay.'

Sam stood up and took the water and as he reached for the pills his eyes moved outwards and he frowned. 'Dean…what's going on over there?' Sam dropped the water, the bottle rolled and took a nose dive over the edge, a yell from below drifted upwards as it fell into the pool and Dean couldn't help but smile as he heard the rapid cursing from below them, Sam moved closer to the rails and turned to his brother. 'Dean?'

'Hang on.' Dean moved closer to the rails and he too saw what Sam had seen. 'I can't really make out…I can see a lot of police and ambulance though….accident maybe?'

About a mile down the beach to the left of their hotel, about fifty yards of the beach had been cornered off with police table, dogs and police were searching parts of the sectioned off area, coroners and ME's were present and a barrier had been placed, usual sunbathers and visitors to the normally teeming beach were held back by crowd control as they pressed forward, the crowd slowly growing at the scene of what appeared to be an accident of some sort.

'Dean?' Sam turned to his brother.

'Hang on.' Dean frowned. 'My eyesight isn't that good.' He ran into their room, while Sam turned back to the rails, his right hand slid into his pocket and he felt the newspaper clipping brush against his fingers, hurriedly he pulled it out and crouching down he smoothed it out using the concrete, before re-reading it. Sam didn't even glance up as he heard the sound of Dean's boots as they ran past him and his older brother leant over the rails, binoculars clasped in his hands to help survey the scene a little easier.

'Sam I think…What's that?' Dean pulled the newspaper page from Sam, who lunged at it to try and reclaim it, Dean simply turned so Sam was staring at his back. 'The Tampa Bay Beast strikes again…Amy Tanner, nineteen year old local girl was walking home when she was attacked….she was found minutes from her home, her limbs torn from her body and her internal organs missing…Sammy where did you get this?'

'It was in the morning paper….there must have been another last night.' Sam pulled the black binoculars Dean had retrieved from his hands and held them tight in his hands, watching Dean as he scanned the rest of the article.

Dean loosened his grip enough for Sam to snatch back the paper clipping. 'Sam this might just be….something the police could deal with, some sick psycho.'

'But what if its not…Dean what if that is something for us-'

'No Sam!' Dean snatched up the clipping and pushed it into his pocket. 'Let the cops deal with it, we're on vacation.'

'Let the...let the…have you gone mad…someone could get hurt, more people could die!'

'Yeah like you!' Dean turned sharply.

'Dean what-'

'You're unpredictable Sam, I don't know whether you're coming or going! You're not ready for a hunt!'

'What, you're-' He flinched and moved back as Dean raised his hands suddenly in a frustrated motion and Dean catching the recoil sighed.

'See that's what I mean…Sam I can't trust that you have my back right now, you're not sleeping, not eating properly, you freaked out when that waitress touched you, hell when anyone comes near you…you look dead on your goddam feet, if we go on a hunt now I'd be too worried about watching your ass to focus on the job…It could get us both killed Sam! We're on a break until you are fully recovered and we are not going to discuss this any further! Understand!' Dean finished his rant and let his hands drop to his side, turning his head as Sam threw the binoculars, they fell to the ground with a loud crack and he pushed past him, knocking Dean into the rails.

Dean slammed his fist onto the railings. 'Sammy!' Whirling around he followed his brother into the room, reaching out he managed to grab Sam by the wrist and pull him back. 'Sam stop a minute!'

'Get off me!' Sam tried to pry Dean's fingers from his wrist. His nails digging into Dean's skin as he fought to get the tight grip from around his wrist.

Dean grabbed his other wrist and held his hands up, giving them a slight shake. 'Sam listen to me…Look at me and listen.' _Come on Sam I'm doing that sharing crap you like so much…help me out here. _

Sam slowly lifted his head, hazel eyes looking almost distant, yet pleading.

'That didn't come out right.'

'Sounded like it did.' Sam hissed pulling back.

'Look okay I get it, you're all over the place and trying to deal with what happened, but…Look at me Sam….you can't run into a hunt and hope that focusing on that will fix everything….and don't say that's not what it's about, because I know you Sam.'

Sam stared at him and with a wrench pulled his wrist from Dean. 'You don't know anything!'

'Then talk to me Sam! Tell me what it's about, why do you want to go on a hunt…you of all people, tell me what happened to you…tell me about the damn nightmares, why you don't want people to come near you! I can't help you Sam unless I know how to!' Dean snapped, he bit down on his lip.

'I'm fine.' Sam hissed and he walked into the bathroom slamming the door loudly behind him.

Dean sighed and sat down on the bed, he ran a hand over his face and as he shifted on the bed he heard the paper rustle and he pulled the clipping from his pocket. He glanced sideways and with a reluctant defeated sigh, he lifted the laptop from its bag between the beds and flipped it open.

* * *

**SpiritWolf13- **It's getting better I hope, the next chapter will be up tomorrow and I hope I haven't chased you away yet. I hope that wasn't too bad and I would love it so much if you could PLEASE REVIEW for me….Should I carry on? Personally i like chapter 3 and 4 is shaping up nicely.

AND THANK YOU SO SO SO SO MUCH FOR ALL THOSE FANTASTIC REVIEWS, I'm feeling really down at the moment due to things at home and they bring the smile to my face and cheer me up. YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!


	3. Chapter 3

Back in the Game

Chapter 3

Summary- SEQUEL TO DARKER SIDE OF HUMANITY. Sam's behaviour after the event with JD frustrates Dean, who doesn't know how to help him and now a hunt has pushed its way into the equation, will it be of help or will it have fatal consequences for the brothers.

* * *

An hour passed and Sam still hadn't come from the bathroom, twice Dean had knocked on the door, but had been ignored both times, the only indication his brother was in there, was by the shadow beneath the door, which moved back and forth, as well as the shuffling sound of his feet on the tiles.

'Sam.' Dean tried for a third time to get a reaction from his brother; he knocked lightly on the door. 'Look enough is enough…I'll pick it.'

He saw the shadow moving and he stepped back. He sighed. 'I searched that article.' He would try anything. 'You were right…' The door unlocked and Dean pushed the door inwards, Sam had moved back against the tub and was perched on the edge. 'There have been four deaths in the last week…all the same…the recent is a Marty Jacks…twenty seven year old father of one-'

'A guy.'

'Yeah….look Sam I'm sorry.' Dean sat down on the toilet and rubbed at his head. 'I shouldn't be pushing you…It's just-'

'You're worried about me.' Sam said quietly.

'I wasn't going to say that.' Dean lied unconvincingly and he stared at the wall. 'Sam…I don't want you to hunt…'

'So you want to do this alone!' Sam growled, his feet slamming against the tiles as he jumped upright, Dean looked up at him and nodded.

'You were right….this isn't something that the police can deal with…and this is something that I can't ignore…but man I wish I could.' Dean chuckled. 'But Sam this isn't a hunt that I want to push you into right now…not until I know you can handle yourself.'

'I can handle myself just fine.'

Dean raised an eyebrow and chuckled again. 'You can keep saying that Sam, but I'm not going to believe you, not until…' Dean ran a hand through his hair before bringing it down and twisting the ring anxiously, his green eyes flickering back and forth, looking anywhere but at Sam. 'Man, this is…' He stood up and rubbing his sweaty hands down his jeans he finally looked Sam in the eye. 'I need to find out what we're dealing with, here's hoping its something simple.'

Sam nodded and licked his dry lips, hazel eyes watching the wall, breaking from the contact. 'Uh...what…what do you think it is?'

'I thought werewolf, it was a full moon three days ago, but…the rest don't happen on a full moon.'

'So it's not…Why don't you let me research, do something, Dean anything.'

'Sam I…look we'll make a deal okay…I'll let you research on one condition.'

Sam rubbed at his arm and nodded. 'What.'

'You sleep.'

'What!' Sam froze.

'I have to go out and talk to someone…the police at the scene and I need you to get some sleep.'

'I'm not tired.' Sam tried to leave the bathroom, to escape the conversation, but Dean shut the door and stepped in front of it, effectively blocking him in.

'Bull…you either get a few hours sleep or you can't help.' Dean ordered.

'Dean I can't.'

'Can't or won't.' Dean asked.

'Can't…it's…Dean you're not me right now, what I see when I close my eyes, when I try to sleep…I don't want to see it anymore Dean, I refuse to.'

Dean patted him on the shoulder and sighed. 'Just promise me that you will tell me…someday.'

Sam tapped him on the arm. 'One day….just not today…now are you going to the crime scene?' He said quietly.

Dean nodded. 'Yeah…I need to, but…' He gave a nervous laugh. He rubbed at his face and then nodded. 'Okay, okay…balcony door stays shut and locked, hotel door, locked, gun on your person, knife in pocket, do not answer the door, do not answer the phone unless it rings once, hangs up then rings again, like when we were kids, so you know it's me, don't-'

'Dean.' Dean stopped, his jacket hanging off one arm.

'What.'

'I'm not a child Dean.'

'Sam I'm saying this because I don't like leaving you alone as it is, you seem to attract attention and things when you're alone.' They stared at one another, both knowing the underlying meaning.

'Actually that's you.' Sam attempted a half smile.

'No that's definitely you little brother.' Dean shrugged on the rest of his jacket and handed Sam a .45 from his duffel, he held it out. 'Take it.'

Sam looked at the gun and then at Dean, his older brother frowned and shook it slightly to animate the object and to signal what he wanted Sam to do. Sam reached for it and his hand froze just before he touched it, he looked down at his hands and his eyes widened as he heard a loud crack, blood was on his hands, all over his hands, with a cry he fell back.

Dean threw the gun aside and grabbed Sam's forearms. 'Sam what's wrong.'

'Jake.' Sam gripped Dean's arms tightly, guilt filled hazel eyes stared up at him.

'Dean…Sam, its me.' Dean scanned his face confused. 'Sam!'

'Jake…oh god….' Sam lifted his hands to his face; he blinked several times and looked up at Dean. 'I…' His hands were clean again, there was no blood, no indication there ever was. He stood up sharply cracking into Dean's chin as he hovered over him. 'Dean.'

'Jeez…' Dean grabbed his chin and stepped back rubbing the now red skin. 'Sam what was that…did you just have a flashback…Sam?'

Sam sat there and put his head in his hands. 'I'm sorry.'

'Sam what was the flashback about…you called me Jake…he was the guy shot in the basement wasn't he…Sam.'

'Shut up!' Sam snapped. 'It was nothing…go…' Sam said softer and he attempted another smile, but it died as quickly as it appeared. Dean bent and retrieved the gun and he ran his hand along the cool metal before slowly outstretching it towards Sam.

'I don't want that; get it the hell away from me.' Sam mumbled angrily.

'Sam I'm not going anywhere until I know you have some sort of protection.' Dean was seriously considering letting the police deal with the creature.

'I won't use that….not after what they did with one….not after….I don't want it Dean.' Sam whispered harshly, hazel eyes staring at the gun.

'Then I'm not leaving.' Dean sat down on the bed and Sam moved back and forth, his right hand massaging the left in an almost cleansing motion, Dean watched as his brother paced, noting the slight limp in his brother's left leg, it was so hard to detect, but he had been watching Sam so closely for the last week that it was hard not to recognise it, he also noted the way Sam gritted his teeth, meaning he was in pain, but too stubborn to tell him about it. 'Sam you should take the pain killers and try to sleep.'

Sam stopped and Dean passed him and grabbed a cup from the side table and entered the bathroom.

He reappeared from the bathroom moments later with a glass of water and from his duffel he pulled out two little white pills. Sam eyed them with contempt, from where he was now sat on the edge of the bed and Dean smiled. 'What don't trust me?'

Sam took the cup and putting the pills in his mouth washed them down with the water, Dean watched to make sure Sam had swallowed them, he took the cup and set it on the side, Sam looked up at him. 'Are you going?'

Dean looked at the door and nodded. 'I guess….please just keep the gun by you, just in case.'

'Dean nothing is going to happen.'

'Sam look….just…just…' Dean picked up the gun and put it on the middle table between the two beds. 'Just keep it by you.'

Sam nodded in defeat and bought his legs up from the floor and held them to his chest.

'Any problems….anything worries you…you call me…don't leave this room Sam.'

'Damn it and I was going to go to that party on the third floor.' Sam mocked pathetically, but Dean gave a weak smile.

He opened the hotel door and paused just before he closed it behind him. 'I'll be as quick as I can Sam…get some sleep.'

As the door slammed, Sam ran over and locked it before turning with his back to it, eyes scanning the empty room. He didn't know that Dean was still standing on the opposite side in the exact same position and both gave a shaky sigh before pushing away from it.

* * *

Dean cast glances over his shoulders as he walked down the hall and he shook his head to himself. _He'll be fine, he's twenty fucking three, he's been alone plenty of times…he's not a child anymore. _The voice in his head didn't make him feel any better as he stopped at the lift. _But he's never been like this before…not in any hunt gone wrong…he's never seemed so…broken. _He pressed the button and tried so hard to bury the absurd feeling that he was leaving Sam exposed and defenceless.

* * *

Dean manoeuvred himself through the thick crowd that were spread out along the width of the beach, with badge in hand, he innocently shoved everyone aside flashing the badge at anyone who dared retaliate and he really wondered why some people would spend their day at a crime scene. Finally reaching his destination at the barrier he ducked beneath it and moved forward, his well trained eyes taking in the details around him. He whistled at the large pools of blood that stained the white beach and he thanked the stars he hadn't bought Sam along. His musing was cut short as someone yelled to him.

'Hey! Barriers there for a reason kid!' Dean flashed his badge before the police could push him back.

'Agent Jackson, FBI.'

'FBI, you look a little young to be an FBI kid.'

Dean smiled. 'That's what they all say…so this is the fourth one this week…' He saw the police beckon to another and then nod.

'That's correct.'

'Same M.O as the others, torn apart, organs missing...'

Again the officer nodded and Den looked up as a tall dark skinned officer approached. Before he could speak, Dean shoved the badge under his nose before walking up the beach, shooting a casual glance in the direction of the motel, his eyes seeking out his room. He dragged his eyes back round. 'Any prints, unusual markings.'

'Well if it wasn't for the fact we're on a beach at the edge of town….I would honestly say a bear or something got him and more than one…if it wasn't for the substantial amount of blood I would have said he had been moved, but with the amount of blood and position of the limbs, it's just not probable.' A figure in a white suit answered, pulling down the mask on their face and moving from the black body bag. Dean nodded his head as the woman looked up at him and smiled. 'Monica.' She pulled off her glove and held out her right hand.

'Agent Jackson, Dean Jackson.' Dean covered her small hand with his. 'So, what else can you tell me about the body?'

* * *

The younger of the two paced the hotel room nervously, hands wringing together as he glanced from the watch on his wrist to the locked white hotel door. Several times he glanced at the balcony, but remained in the room as instructed.

Sam sat down on the bed and rubbed at his eyes, the sudden overwhelming tiredness had hit hard and drowsily he stumbled and fell back against the bed. As his head hit the soft bedding he fought to keep his eyes open, but his eyelids felt heavy and finally with no will of his own they slipped shut, his head lolled to one side and his breathing evened out in sleep. But seconds passed before Sam's hands clutched the blanket beneath him, knuckles going white under the intense grip as another nightmare claimed the youngest Winchester.

* * *

**SpiritWolf13- **So Sam's been left alone while Dean's gone to check on this hunt and whether he can stop more murders, because he's a Winchester after all and a Winchester can't let a beastie win, but has it all been a mistake and is Sam okay? PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Hope to see you tomorrow.

THANK YOU SO MUCH GUYS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS THEY MEAN SO MUCH! I HOPE I CONTINUE TO MAKE IT A GOOD STORY AND YOU STILL ENJOY! THANKS AGAIN GUYS! KEEP EM COMING.


	4. Chapter 4

Back in the Game

Chapter 4

Summary- SEQUEL TO DARKER SIDE OF HUMANITY. Sam's behaviour after the event with JD frustrates Dean, who doesn't know how to help him and now a hunt has pushed its way into the equation, will it be of help or will it have fatal consequences for the brothers.

* * *

'Is that everything you know?' Dean looked down at the open body bag; Monica looked up from where she was crouched. He rubbed at the back of his neck and wrinkled his nose as he stared at the head and torso of the body and he had to swallow down bile at the sight, the ribs open and the innards exposed, ripped skin hung from the body like chunks of meat on a hook, the face was barely recognisable and the hair had been torn from parts of the scalp along with the skin, exposing cracked white bone. The eyes were missing, torn from the face along with the nose and half of his lips. Blood coated the body like a full body mask and his throat was open, the windpipe visible, if it wasn't for ID it would have been impossible to tell who it was. 

'And nobody heard anything?' Dean enquired.

'Nothing, it's believe the voice box was torn out first….no noise…by the amount of blood from the wounds, it's believe he may have been alive for the first part of the attack.'

'That's gross.' Dean blurted, Monica stared at him and he coughed and looked behind him, Monica frowned.

'Are you expecting someone?'

'No…why?'

'Because you've been glancing behind you nearly every five minutes and you are really anxious…you sure you're not waiting for someone.'

'I'm sure…look thank you for the help Monica….Look here's my number; if you find anything new call me.' Dean scribbled the cell number on the back of an old business card someone had given to him, which he had located at the back of his wallet, and handed it to her. 'Anything at all…out of the ordi-'

'Can someone remove the dogs from the scene….hey! Harding!'

Dean turned at the yell and caught sight of three dogs moving through the scene, a black dog, though smaller than the three lead the small pack over the beach, keeping close to the seas edge. The scruffy mongrels snarled and snapped as the officers attempted to remove them and as he did the black dog lifted it's head and stared at Dean and he frowned as the mongrels lips curled up into an almost smile and scented the air, before growling and the three ran off down the beach, the officer firing pot shots after the pests.

'You know that's the fourth time I've seen those dogs.' Monica mumbled beside him. 'The blood must attract them, thinking it's a kill.'

Dean nodded. 'Must do.' He turned and something pulled at him, it was a feeling he couldn't quite pin point, but he felt nauseas and sudden anxiety flooded him, green eyes quickly snapped upwards and not removing them from their trained position on his and Sam's balcony he began moving, slow at first, just until he was clear of the crowd, before he began running, something was wrong…something was telling him to get back…get to Sam.

* * *

'_Sam I like you, you don't deserve this.' Jake tugged on his wrists and pulled him up. 'I'm getting you out of here.'_

_Sam shook his head, swallowing heavily against the pain. 'He'll kill you.'_

'_Sam-' There was a loud crack and Jake suddenly lurched forward, His eyes widened as blood bubbled from his friend's mouth, spilling over his teeth and lips, to slide down his chin, eyes wide and frightened._

'_Jake!' He pulled his wrist from Jake's hand and grabbed his shoulder. 'Jake!' He shouted. He fell back as Jake collapsed and he rolled him away from him. 'Oh god.' He heard a chuckle and he looked up to see Ace at the top of the stairs, pistol extended in his hands, Nate was stood beside him, holding a camcorder in his hands._

'_Jake.' Sam lifted his hands; the crimson blood dripped down his palms and ran in rivulets down his wrists. 'You killed him.' He whispered. 'You sick sons a bitches, he was one of you! You killed him!'_

_The sight shifted and Ace began laughing, hands clamping down on his shoulders pinning him down, Jake suddenly rose igniting in flames and grabbed his arm and began tugging, his limbs began to burn, and he himself felt like he was on fire. He screamed as pain shot up his arm, consuming him. 'I'm sorry!' He cried out. 'Jake I'm sorry!'_

'_Too late.' Jake's voice whispered harshly as he grabbed Sam's face and he screamed as his cheeks burned. _

_Ace laughed and Nate chuckled in the background. 'Sam.' The voice changed. 'Sam!' _

'_Leave me alone...please!' Sam's arm swung up and hit Ace on the side of the face as he shook him.

* * *

_

Dean fell back with a yell as Sam's fist hit him soundly just under the eye. He sat back on the floor, panting from his frantic run to the room hand to his face as if he couldn't believe Sam had hit him. 'Sam it's me.' He stood up and watched as Sam sat up in the bed.

Dean wasn't surprised his brotherly intuition was correct; it had never failed him before, as he had entered the room and found Sam in the frantic throes of a nightmare, crying out, hands entwined in the sheets he hadn't hesitated to try and wake him, but obviously he hadn't counted on his brother's reactions.

'Sam! Damn it.' He ran back to the bedside and Sam turned glassy eyes on him, wide and fearful, it was an expression Dean had never wanted to see on his brother's face again. 'Sammy it's only me.' Slowly he laid his hand on Sam's shoulder. Sam snapped back and with an angry cry he swung out again, Dean dodged and grabbed hold of his wrist, trying to make his actions as less threatening as possible, not that it would do much, for as far as Dean could tell Sam looked as though he was still asleep.

'Sam its okay….you need to wake up.'

'You sick son of a bitch.' Sam's voice, though trying to be threatening, wobbled as the fear spilled from between his lips strangling his words.

'Sam? It's Dean.' He backed up slowly, but Sam still caught in his dream shook his head and launched himself from the bed, he cannoned into his older brother, pushing both of them to the ground, Sam pinning him to the ground. 'Sam!'

Sam wrapped his hands around Dean's throat. 'You should burn in hell…He didn't do anything wrong!' Sam hissed, the fear disappearing slightly. 'I won't let you hurt anyone else!'

'Sammy!' Dean curled his hands around his brother's thinning wrists, for being so weak his brother's grip was surprisingly strong. 'Sam…its Dean….'

'No you leave Dean alone!' Sam hissed mishearing the words and tightening his grip. 'Sick bastard. I can't take it...'

'Sam! Sorry…Kiddo.' Dean wheezed and he twisted sharply and delivered a sharp kick to his brother's abdomen, an overwhelming sense of guilt hit him as Sam shied away and cried out, his back hitting the wall. Dean flipped onto his stomach and pushed himself up onto his arms; he coughed several times and took in several large gulps of air, before he crawled to his brother's side. 'Sammy?' He lifted his hand and Sam flinched and turned away his arms across his face, Dean's hand dropped and he backed away, a fleeting look of hurt across his face, he moved back and crouched down, letting Sam come to on his own.

Dean watched him carefully, then Sam blinked heavily and he began looking around the room, but this time he was wearing an expression of complete confusion. His eyes were more focused and he seemed to realise Dean was sitting in front of him.

'Oh god….Dean…Was that...' His hazel eyes widened at the bright red marks around his brother's neck. Sam looked around and then back at his brother. I didn't mean to Dean…I didn't…' He grabbed his head, fingers entwining in his dark hair. 'I thought you were…I saw…'

Dean inched forward and sat down beside his brother, putting his back to the wall, their shoulders just touching. 'It's okay.' He said hoarsely.

'No it's not.' Sam whispered. 'Sometimes I cant tell what's reality or my dreams…how do I know that right now I'm not dreaming and in a minute I'm going to wake up in that basement with the rats and….and Jake's…' He rubbed at his eyes.

'Sam you are definitely awake…maybe if you talked about your nightmares it'll help them go away.'

Sam tensed and then his face lost it's fearfullness and resumed a blank canvas. 'Nice try Dean but...I'm...fine.' Sam winced as he pushed himself up using the wall, a hand on his stomach. He swayed and rubbed at his eyes again, he moved forward several steps, before he stumbled over Dean's duffle, overturning it. The packet of Tylenol rolled out along with some of Dean's clothes. He looked down at the packaging and rubbing at his eyes again he blinked heavily as he picked it up.

Dean frowned. 'Sam?'

'Did you give me anything other than Tylenol Dean?' Sam snapped.

Dean blinked rapidly and it took him a few minutes to realise what Sam had said, and he snatched the packaging from his hands. 'You think I would do something like that!' Dean threw the box on the floor. 'Sam…I said, do you think I would do that!'

'Dean…did you?'

'No! For crying out loud! No!' Sam shrank back a bit as Dean punched the wall, before whirling around and grabbing his younger brother's arm; Sam flinched and tried to pull away. 'Sam the reason you fell asleep is because you're tired…because you haven't been sleeping or eating…I would never do anything like that, I wouldn't drug you!' He tightened his grip. 'Sam.'

Sam looked down at the floor and gripped Dean's arms with his hands. 'What did you find out?'

'Oh no you don't…Sam we're not changing the subject…Sam!' He tried to move Sam so he would look at him, but his younger brother was refusing to meet his eye. 'Sam why would you think I would drug you…'

'I don't.'

'Bullshit…I thought even through all this you would still trust me at least….'

'I do.' Sam whispered sitting down on the bed.

'Then why would you think-'

'Can we stop talking about it now Dean…I'm sorry okay…I'm sorry…now please, what did you find out?'

Dean stared at his brother long and hard, but by the weary look on his brother's face and the pain in his eyes, he knew that Sam had deemed the conversation over, but there was one question Dean was going to ask, before they pushed this away.

'Sam…do you trust me.'

'What?'

'Do you trust me?'

'Of course I do Dean.' Sam told him, he looked Dean in the eye. 'But sometimes it's difficult, especially at the moment….but I do trust you Dean, you're my brother.' Sam smiled sadly. He coughed awkwardly and ran a hand through his hair, wincing as he pulled at the knots. 'Now what did you find out.' He spoke quietly.

Dean studied Sam's face and then smiled weakly and moved across the room, he settled on one of the chairs beside the table and rested his arms on the polished wood, his fingers tracing the water marks left behind by other visitors; Sam moved too and sat opposite him. 'Well.'

'Martin was ripped to shreds like all the others, organs missing, supposed eaten and they believe he wasn't killed straight off, too much blood…these things, whatever they are, Monica one of the coroners thought it looked like a large bear attack, so whatever it is, it's big and it's smart.'

'Smart, how so.' Dean smiled to himself at his brother's eagerness.'

'This thing ripped out the guy's larynx, so he couldn't make a noise as it killed him.'

'His larynx.' Sam whispered.

'Yeah…that's probably why no one know or seen it happen, they don't hear anything, and this beast obviously knows when to and when not to attack.'

Sam nodded and looked out towards the balcony, before looking at Dean. 'You know I haven't seen anything.'

'What do you mean?'

'I spend most of my time out on that balcony and I have a good overview of the scene, I was out there for most of the night and I didn't see anything.' Sam whispered.

'The attacks have so far been in different locations, it's moving up the beach and there may be a time pattern if we're lucky…Sam I need you to figure out the possible time the attack happened.'

'Oh so I can help now.' Sam looked up at Dean.

'Yeah I guess, since I'm not leaving you alone anymore.'

'What was that?' Sam ducked his head and tried to look at Dean's face, the words his brother had spoken were mumbled and hard to understand.

'Nothing…so what do you think he could be.' Dean asked as he pulled the laptop towards him.

'Werewolf would have been my guess, but that went out the window.'

'Yeah.' Dean murmured. 'I'll see if I can hack into the police reports and coroner reports to find out more.'

'Dean.'

'Yeah Sam.' Dean didn't look up from the laptop.

'I'm sorry.'

Dean sighed, tapping at the keys. 'I know Sam.'

* * *

**Spiritwolf13-** So they know the creatures are smart and dangerous, Sam's having a tiny trust issue, but what do you expect, poor Sam, he cant escape them even in his sleep, with bad consequences for Dean at that point…and don't worry, Sam will confess and talk to Dean, but in bits, small conversations spread out and randomly. I hope you enjoyed that chapter, I wasn't too sure on it myself, but a reliable source told me she enjoyed it so PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW and tell me what you thought...and i know the sudden conversation shifts are weird but i see them a lot in the show too...and it sounds like something the boys would do. 

THANKS AGAIN EVERYONE WHO HAS BEEN REVIEWING, I LOVE KNOWING YOU ENJOY THE STORY AND IT REALLY MAKES ME KNOW THAT IT'S WORTH WRITING! THANKS SO MUCH GUYS! KEEP EM COMING.


	5. Chapter 5

Back in the Game

Chapter 5

Summary- SEQUEL TO DARKER SIDE OF HUMANITY. Sam's behaviour after the event with JD frustrates Dean, who doesn't know how to help him and now a hunt has pushed its way into the equation, will it be of help or will it have fatal consequences for the brothers.

* * *

Dean tapped through the reports from the scene, his left elbow rested on the table with his hand cupping over the back of his neck, right hand meticulously clicking through files, the patterns were all similar, larynx's torn from the bodies, the victims supposedly alive briefly afterwards and there was always signs of more than one animal.

'His family were looking for him.'

Dean's head shot up as Sam spoke softly, as his eyes read some of the files that Dean had printed out. 'What?'

'The police told me.'

Dean was completely confused by Sam's sudden outburst. 'Who.'

'Jake…he met JD when he picked his pocket trying to find money to buy food, his Dad was a drunk, he cleaned up after Jake went missing and he searched for him, but JD had taken him away by then, well too little too late right.' Sam said sadly.

'Oh….' Dean reached across and pulled the large photo from Sam's hand and twisted it on the table to face him, Sam looked down sadly at the image of the deceased, and Dean smiled sympathetically, he flipped the image of the dead young blonde man so it couldn't be seen and he looked up at Sam, who had picked up another file and was beginning to read through it. 'Want to talk about him.'

'No.' Sam said quickly as he scanned the sheet of paper.

'So you just blurted that out randomly.'

Sam turned his gaze and ran a hand through his hair, hissing as he pulled a knot. Dean pulled Sam's duffel towards him and rooted through it, with a smile he yanked out a comb. 'Hey genius knows what this is.' He tossed it on the table, through the week Sam hadn't been bothering much with his appearance, the last time it had been properly brushed was the morning of the day had been taken and that was two weeks prior, and lately the tangles were becoming worse and the water when showering wasn't removing much of the dirt within the them.

Sam grabbed it and actually smirked. 'Yeah.'

'Good, go brush your hair, can't get a girl if you look like you've been dragged backwards through a bush…but then again I could easily shave it.'

Sam went quiet but offered his small smile and stood up and entered the bathroom. As the door closed Dean sighed and printed off some more reports, he heard Sam yelp and shook his head. 'Do you want me to shave it!'

'No!'

Dean chuckled. 'Want some help?'

'Yeah Dean and then maybe afterwards we can have a pillow fight and share secrets!' Sam snarked and Dean couldn't help but let the grin spread across his face.

'I was only-' He heard a frustrated growl and heard the clink, and Dean suspected that the comb had met its early demise. 'You sure-' Dean jumped as the fire alarm went off and he heard a loud thump from the bathroom. 'Hey!' Dean was out of his chair in an instant and flung the door open. 'Sam are you….you know Sam if you wanted a bath, you have to put water in first.' Dean moved over and leant over the side of the tub, where Sam was sat, with a less than pleased expression on his face, his long legs hung over the edge and with an coy snort he attempted to politely kick him, Dean patted his leg and grabbing Sam's arms he hauled him to his feet. 'You okay.'

'I'm good, just startled me.'

'I noticed.' Dean searched the bathroom and located the comb tucked behind the toilet bowl and he wrinkled his nose, before picking it up and rinsing it and offering it back. 'You dropped this.'

'I need a proper brush; it's too tangled for a comb.'

'No you've always been a wuss when you had knotted hair; I don't know why you even grew it long if you can't care for the damn thing.'

'My hair isn't a dog Dean.' Sam looked up and covered his ears. 'Is it going to stop soon?'

Dean nodded and as if on cue the noise cut off and Dean smiled, then he tilted his head and his eyes shifted as if trying to recall something, he snapped his fingers. 'You said dog.'

'Yeah.'

'Those dogs.' Dean turned and ran back to the laptop. 'Sam come look at these.'

Sam followed him back, comb still in hand and watched as Dean began shifting through all the pictures on the desk. He threw about seven to Sam. 'Look in the background of all these pictures.'

Sam looked at Dean before glancing down, he frowned. 'There's a dog in the background of every single one.'

'Actually there's more than one.' Dean pointed to one of a dark haired woman. 'In this one, it's a brown one and black one, this one…' He pushed a different picture at Sam. 'Just the black one, this one there are three, in this picture they're at a distance, but still there.' Dean tapped the picture.

'Dean they look a bit small to be killing people, and if they were, animal control could sort them out, but you said the creatures were smart, that's…' He held the picture up. 'That's just a dog.'

'No, it was something about them, it smiled at me.'

'So you're attracting real dogs now.'

'Hey!'

Sam half smiled and then looked at the picture. 'Nah it just doesn't sound right….killer mongrels Dean.'

'Yeah maybe you're right.' He laughed rubbing at his eyes, his elbows balancing on the edge of the table. 'Then what else could it be.' He sat back in the chair with a frustrated groan.

'Stake out.' Sam ventured, still looking down at one of the pictures. 'We have a good view of a large portion of the beach from the balcony.'

'Sounds good, but what if something attacks, we're too far to help.'

'You want to go on the beach.' Sam's voice dropped and Dean nodded.

'It'll be easier.'

'You know at night, there isn't really anyone around.'

'No.' Dean stood up and walked towards the balcony; Sam scrambled up and pushed past him cutting off his route.

'You just said I could help.'

'I know.'

'But you just said no, so what you're going to leave…leave me alone and go down there without knowing what it is.'

'No.' Dean attempted a smile. 'Sam you're not ready.'

'I am Dean I promise, I can do this.'

Dean marched into the room and picked up the .45 from the bedside table, he held it out to his brother. 'Take it.'

Sam looked down at it and the older Winchester tried to keep his face completely stoic as his younger brother squirmed.

'Sam if you want to come on this hunt I need to know you have my back…take it. Take it!'

Sam moved back. 'Sam! Take it!'

Reaching out he slowly wrapped his hand around the barrel and pulled it towards him, he looked at Dean and then looked down, his hands shook and he heard Dean mumbled something. _That's my boy._

Sam jolted his head up, eyes wide. He dropped the gun and he saw Dean's face twist in confusion. 'What did you say?'

'Nothing.' Dean lied.

'I thought you said something…that…never mind.'

'No go on.' Dean stepped forward.

'Something JD said to me.' He whispered embarrassed. 'It was stupid.' He looked down at the gun and then at Dean. 'Don't look at me like that.'

'Like what.'

'Like you feel sorry for me, I don't want to see that from you Dean, that's why I won't tell you stuff, I don't want your pity!'

'Sam I didn't look at you like that.' Dean sighed. 'Do you think the rifles would work from this far?'

Sam shrugged. 'Possibly, depends where the creatures are.' He ran a hand through his hair and hissed again as his fingers caught in another knot, there was a groan from Dean and Sam felt his arm being gently grabbed and he was pushed on the ground at the foot of the bed. Dean picked something up and sat directly behind him and Sam almost chuckled.

'This doesn't leave the room…okay Samantha.' Dean twirled the comb in his hand. 'You've turned me into such a chick these last few weeks.' Dean mumbled as he set to work on his brother's mop of dark hair.

* * *

Dean glanced sidelong at his brother, whose fingers were raking through his now detangled and much neater hair, well as neat as Sam's hair could be a small smile on his lips as he stared up at the sky from his usual position on the balcony. The pizza Dean had, had delivered half eaten, sat on the table next to the disarray of papers and what not they had found on the internet.

'Sam you keep doing that you'll pull it out.' Dean joked, that hair had taken near half hour to completely de-tangle with that useless comb, which had now been binned after most of the spoke snapped off.

'Sorry.'

'You going to eat the pizza, it's getting cold.'

'No…I had something.'

'Half a slice doesn't count as eating.'

'Does.' Sam leant back on the lounger and closed his eyes, rubbing a hand roughly across them. 'Did you come up with anymore theories?'

Dean grabbed a handful of papers and perched him self at the end of his brother's seat. 'I thought maybe a pack of hellhounds, but I've never read anything resembling this sort of attack, there's a possibility on it being just a whacked Demon or spirit, but highly improbable, I'm really at a loss on this….Damn you know, this was supposed to be a calming vacation, allowing you to recuperate, me to get my head around things, to just relax, why can't anything go as planned.'

Sam snorted. 'Because we're Winchesters and bad luck follows us like a plague.'

Dean raised his eyebrows. Sam glanced up at him before quickly glancing back down. 'Care to elaborate little brother.'

'Wow you're full of big words today.'

Dean went to punch him playfully on the arm, but stopped himself just in time; he hadn't attempted any playful hits and he wasn't going to do anything just as yet, not without knowing how Sam would react first.

'Just we're unlucky Dean that's all.' The last words muffled as he yawned and his eyes began to sink, Dean frowned as Sam suddenly shook his head and blinked rapidly.

'Sam go to sleep, if you start having a nightmare I'll wake you.'

Sam seemed to consider it for a moment before he stood up and walked unsteadily into the room. Dean sighed and looked outwards and standing up he moved closer to the rails, the scene below had been abandoned, the police tape fluttering slightly in the sea breeze, but what caught his eye was the three dogs weaved through the site pausing at the blood stained sand, that had yet to be washed away from the tide.

'Sam.'

'What.'

'Have you ever heard of any lore that involves animals changing into anything?'

'Can't recall…why?'

'It's just something about those dogs…I can just sense something about them.'

Sam shuffled into the doorway. 'You psychic too.' He joked.

'Ha ha….go sit down before you fall down, I'm going to try something else.' Dean cast a quick look at the dogs that were now currently following a young couple down the beach, before moving inside to grab the laptop, he knew something wasn't right, the hunter in him just knew.

* * *

**Spiritwolf13-** So is it the dogs, and if it is what are they and is it something the boys can deal with. Next chapter the brothers finally see the creatures and will Dean let Sam help him, outside the hotel? I was a little unsure on this chapter, but I thought it came out alright, no major action just yet, but it'll get to some I promise…So PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW and I hope to see you tomorrow and that you are still enjoying it.

THANKS AGAIN EVERYONE WHO HAS BEEN REVIEWING, I LOVE KNOWING YOU ENJOY THE STORY! THANKS SO MUCH GUYS! KEEP EM COMING.


	6. Chapter 6

Back in the Game

Chapter 6

Summary- SEQUEL TO DARKER SIDE OF HUMANITY. Sam's behaviour after the event with JD frustrates Dean, who doesn't know how to help him and now a hunt has pushed its way into the equation, will it be of help or will it have fatal consequences for the brothers.

* * *

'Ever heard of Lycans.' Dean called.

'Aren't those werewolves.' Sam glanced up from where he was perched on the edge of the bed, reading through some more material.

'You know I always thought the same, but I found this…' Dean turned the laptop round and Sam moved over. He glanced up at Dean before reading out loud the words from the screen.

'Lycans are creatures similar to werebeasts, with one exception…they have only 2 forms and neither of them are human. Lycans appear to be normal everyday animals (including common house pets), but when they are angered they shape change into rather large and very dangerous beasts forms of their normal selves. Lycans are fairly intelligent, less than a human but damn smart for an animal. They can quickly learn to understand a language. Lycans are mostly harmless; at least they look that way, in their natural form and even behave exactly their other normal counterparts...' Sam looked up at Dean. 'You seriously found this on the internet.'

'Yeah and I mean it makes sense, there is even referral to them being….here…uh it says these type of creatures can be any type of animal, though commonly cats or dogs…you've heard of were cats right?'

'Yeah and they're about as real as vampires.' Sam sighed as he sat down pulling it towards him. 'Also says were sometimes used as guards to magical users….seriously you don't believe this right.'

'We've gone on less….and it would make sense.'

'Dean…'

'Sam.' He pulled the laptop from his younger brother, mimicking his frustrated tone. 'Look, it says these things are intelligent and that they form into larger dangerous animals, sounds like our kinda beast.'

'But it says they only change when angered, I mean why would these dogs attack for no reason.'

'I don't know…Look Sam it's near enough.'

'Well have you found anything else, any attack patterns they have…how to-' He stood up quickly and as he turned to face Dean an image flashed through his mind and he stumbled back, in his mind he saw a hand, something shocking him, there was no pain but his hand moved to his chest. He felt the ghost of hands around his neck and the sound of something solid hitting brick echoed through his ears, he flinched and bought his hands to his head, eyes staring up pleadingly. _You shouldn't have done that. _The taunting voice echoed in his mind, a face hovering into view, only briefly, but the cold pale blue eyes and smirk sent a cry tumbling from Sam's lips.

'Sam?' Dean slowly moved around the table as Sam grabbed at his neck and looked over at him, a desperate look. He reached for his brother, hands placed comfortingly on his shoulders.

Sam closed his eyes and let Dean seat him on the bed. 'Sammy?'

'Sorry, I heard him….I think it was another flashback.' He rubbed at the fading bruises on his neck and covered his eyes with his other hand.

Dean kept his contact with Sam's shoulder and he squeezed it gently, noticing the tense beneath it. 'What did you see?'

'Just flashes…one time in the basement….with JD.' He said hushed, not removing his hand from his eyes.

'What happened?' But Sam shook his head. 'Was it when….he did those?' Dean moved Sam's left hand from his neck and he bit down on his bottom lip as Sam nodded and that was when he saw the single tear escape from between Sam's fingers, but in a second the escapee was caught and wiped away, Sam's hand moving from his eye revealing reddened and tired eyes. 'Sorry.'

'It's fine.' Dean reassured, but he was uncertain himself, how could he make Sam feel better and learn to move on, if these flashbacks kept hounding him, and this wasn't the first or second, he's had plenty in the last week, they come quick and at unexpected times and they always bought back memories that were just vanishing and Dean hated them, hated the people that caused them, they weren't something he could shoot and kill to protect his brother, this Sam had to deal alone, all he could do was stand by as they happened and provide comfort afterwards, just like with those damn visions, and that was what he despised the most, knowing that the only thing he couldn't save Sam from, was Sam himself.

Dean sat beside Sam as his brother calmed completely and he moved his head slightly so he could see Sam out the corner of his eye, his brother shifted on the bed dragging his legs up. Dean pushed himself off the bed and closed the lid of the laptop; Sam sat in his safe bubble, legs lifted against his chest, chin resting on top of knees eyes unblinking and blank

* * *

Dean noticed the gold and orange rays filleting through the room and he stared out at the setting sun. 'Hey Sam…what time did you think the creatures attacked?'

Sam didn't move from his position but gave a muffled response. 'Between eleven and two, I think.'

Dean looked down at his watch. 'We've got about three hours.'

Sam stood up and walked out onto the balcony staring up at the gold. Pinks and oranges that were streaking across the sky, a couple of minutes later his brother moved up beside him, an arm outstretched and an opened bottle of Schweppes. 'What no beer.' He joked.

'Not while you're taking pain killers.' Dean wriggled his own beer mockingly.

Sam took it and resting elbows he rolled it between his palms. 'Thanks….so…these Lycans…how do we kill them, if that's what they are.'

'I'm certain that's what they are Sam.' It came out in a harsher tone than intended and Dean immediately saw Sam drop his eyes and watch the liquid in the bottle as he continued to roll it. 'Same as any other shapeshifter…silver to the heart.'

'Oh, but we'd need to be close to them, our rifle wont take the silver bullets we have, so that plan is out of the window now.'

'I know.' He glanced at his brother.

'So don't you think we should be down at the beach?'

'Well not at the moment, I want to see if they'll show first.'

'Then what happens when they do?' Sam demanded.

'Then I go down-'

'What…so you're back to I now are you!'

'Sam…I don't know how to approach this okay! I want you to come along and back me up, but I don't think you're ready….maybe it'll just be easier…If I do this alone.'

'This is because I had that flashback…you think I'm going to be useless, don't you!'

'Sam?'

'Yeah I get it…you _can't_ tell me I can help, then when it comes down to me having to leave the hotel room or actually do something, you change your mind…well it's not your choice Dean, it's mine and I want to help, you can't fight three of these…Lycans, by yourself! You tell me I have to overcome my problems, try to leave the room…but if it even hints to something where I might get hurt, you lock me away!'

'Because-'

'Because what! I'm sick of being told what to do Dean, I can't take it anymore….I spent four days being told what to do, where to go, when to eat, how to act….and then at the hospital and now here, you treat me like a child-' He took a deep breath. 'I'm coming with you…I can do it.'

'But you can't Sam.' Dean whispered.

Sam span running fingers through his hair, his nails digging into his scalp as he bit back his frustration. 'Let me try.'

Dean shook his head. 'I can't.' He bit down on his finger and turned away from Sam.

'You can't keep trying to wrap me up in cotton wool and throwing me out of the path of danger Dean, right now, I need you to trust me.'

'I do trust you Sam.'

'Then prove it! It'll be dark out, and the streets will be empty…I can do it, I know I can.'

'But what if a person comes along Sam, will you freeze up and run away!?' Dean's voice was rising now; he was becoming more and more frustrated. 'I pushed you before, this morning, but look what happened!'

Sam opened his mouth but couldn't think of a response, instead his mouth clamped shut and he sat down on the lounger his long legs stretching out in front of him. Dean grumbled something and left him alone on the balcony.

* * *

The brother's hadn't spoken to each other in the last two hours, instead Dean had sat inside cleaning the guns they had bought into the room, checking they were in good working condition, checking his knives were sharp and undamaged, while Sam leant over the rails, staring out at the beach watching for the dogs.

Dean ran his finger along the edge of his blade and was slipping it back into its sheath when Sam yelled out. Dean scrambled to his feet and threw himself out onto the balcony and up beside Sam. Wordlessly Sam pushed the camcorder in Dean's hands and moved it around; the excellent zoom on the camera, in its night mode captured the objects perfectly. A woman was walking along the beach, a bag swinging lazily from her arm as she foolishly strolled confidently down the beach, despite the recent rash of deaths and about two hundred yards behind was a solitary black dog.

'Dean is that the same dog?'

Dean looked at Sam and nodded, immediately he started scouring the beach until he caught another dog in the frame, about ten yards behind the first, walking in the waves was another dog; it was the largest of the three.

'Dean?'

Dean was running for the door, throwing the camcorder at Sam as the dogs began running also.

Sam turned back and the camera caught it as the third dog appeared, on the opposite side of the black, they were breaking apart and moving around, they were going to cut her off. He spun round as the door slammed. 'Dean?' The room was empty. 'Dean!?'

He quickly turned back to the balcony, the girl was running, and from her face in the screen, was sobbing, two dogs either side of her, one turned sharply across her path and she tripped, falling heavily to the ground. 'DEAN!' Sam screamed as the black dog began to grow, limbs enlarging, muzzle stretching, fur growing longer and shaggier and before the girl could release a scream, sharp teeth tore into her throat and swallowed what he had torn from her neck. Sam watched in silent horror as the other dogs grew, it was something he had never seen before…and he was frozen where he stood as the other two dogs grabbed her arms and began pulling.

* * *

Dean felt the adrenaline rushing through him as he tore through the halls, all worry for Sam pushed down as he thought of that woman and that woman only, his hunters mode briefly overrode the brotherly mode and with gun in hand and knife on his belt he launched down the stairs. The receptionist glanced up from her computer as Dean threw himself out the doors and burst out into the night.

The beach was minutes from their hotel, yet the run felt like hours and as he reached the beach he already knew the outcome, it was something he could just tell by the stillness in the air, immediately he slowed to a walk. Descending the steps to the beach he froze, they looked nothing like the brothers had imagined. The oversized dogs were like the werewolves seen in books, just larger and their stance, instead of on two legs, was normal four, they didn't resemble any human qualities that a werewolf had.

Raising his gun he cocked it and at the sound one span around, Dean blanched as he saw the arm hanging from its mouth blood smearing its muzzle, bone and torn skin swinging from side to side like a pendulum, but the arm was dropped as they saw him and with a sharp snap to the Lycan's gorging either side of it they too looked up and with what Dean thought was an excited grumble began stalking towards him. Dean swore loudly, this was not how he had envisioned this; he had just walked in blind.

Dean shook his head and fired his shot, the black Lycan growled and knocked the intended victim aside, the bullet just clipping fur. He fired again moved so he had his back against the wall that joined to the sidewalk; truthfully he didn't think they would be that big.

Dean stepped back and fired another clip, with a snarl one of them leapt for him and as Dean raised the gun it was swept from his hand and the bullet flew off into the sea. The Lycan pushed him down and he drove up with his leg, catching it in the gut and he punched it square in the muzzle, and to his relief the beast threw his head back, his hand pulled his silver hunting knife out and drove it upwards catching it in the throat, it roared and Dean turned his head as he pushed the knife in further, warm blood dribbled between inch long teeth landing in specks on Dean's face.

'That's gross-' Dean screamed as something grabbed his leg, he felt teeth penetrating skin and as he was pulled out from beneath the first one, he held tight to the knife's hilt, dragging it down and slicing open it's throat. The first beast slumped forward and Dean pulled the knife free and as he was pulled along he twisted and met with the eyes of the black one, golden eyes, flecked with red stared deep into his own. Another pair came along side him and again the teeth were revealed in a mocking smile…Dean's eyes widened and he reached for the gun as he was dragged past, hands raking through golden sand as he searched for something…eyes glanced upwards and to his relief their balcony was empty…Sam wouldn't have to see this. With a growl of his own Dean flung sand in the eyes of the one that held him, startled it released him, rolling he stabbed sideways at the other, his outstretched arm was grabbed with sharp teeth and he let out a scream as they punctured skin and Dean felt the warm sensation as blood wept from the wounds burning trails down his arm.

* * *

**SpiritWolf13-** So Dean didn't think before he acted, in his haste has he just made a fatal mistake? Will it be Sam to the rescue or will his fear hold him back?

What did you think of that chapter guys, I hope you liked it, I wasn't too sure of this one, so PLEASE REVIEW everyone, and I would love to know how you think its going?

THANK YOU TO ALL THOSE THAT REVIEWED THEY REALLY HELP ME KNOW WHERE THE STORY IS GOING! PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING AND I HOPE TO SEE YOU TOMORROW.


	7. Chapter 7

Back in the Game

Chapter 7

Summary- SEQUEL TO DARKER SIDE OF HUMANITY. Sam's behaviour after the event with JD frustrates Dean, who doesn't know how to help him and now a hunt has pushed its way into the equation, will it be of help or will it have fatal consequences for the brothers.

* * *

His bare feet slapped hard on concrete sending aching jolts up his legs, a long hunters knife clasped tightly in white knuckled fingers, breathing haggard and on the verge of panic, gasping from the pain in his chest, hazel eyes wide and frightened, Sam tried pushing everything from his mind, all he could hear was his brother's name revolving endlessly through his head. He had turned onto autopilot the moment the creature had first grabbed Dean and he hadn't even thought as he grabbed the first weapon he saw and was exiting the room. 

It wasn't until he ran into someone at the door did he freeze and his hands began to shake as they braced him in the doorway everything inside telling him to turn back, run away, but a scream sent heads turning and Sam running.

'DEAN!'

The second scream sent rage bubbling to the surface, an anger he didn't even know he was holding. 'DEAN!'

* * *

As he leapt onto the soft sand he flung his knife with deadly accuracy, the blade sinking to the hilt in the creature's neck, with a scream it released his brother's arm and turning it pounded towards him. 

'SAM!' Dean cried out, kicking up sharply his uninjured leg cracked painfully against the nose of his Lycan and the beast snarled and pawed at his nose, giving Dean the chance to scramble out from beneath and pull himself upright. 'SAM!'

As the brown Lycan leapt at him, Sam ducked and rolled to the side and twisting he was back up on his feet. _Take him out of here and make sure he gets punished for that. _Sam reeled slightly as the voice penetrated his mind quickly before his head snapped back up and his eyes met those of the brown Lycan, a shriek to their right and both turned their heads to stare at their partners.

Dean was on his back again, holding tight to the jaws of the Lycan his left hand holding the top jaw, his other the bottom, with mouth open, teeth exposed, it reminded Sam of an exaggerated lion tamer he had watched on a cartoon show many years back, he cried out as he felt a sudden burning pain across his face and he was thrown down onto the sand, a hand rose to his cheek and he pulled it back staring at the wetness on his hand, blood. His eyes opened wide as the creatures teeth were centimetres from his face, the mouth opening slightly so he could smell the scent of blood and decay. 'Dean.' He whispered as he felt a large paw on his chest, he gasped from the pain and as he sank further into the sand, he swallowed and let out a louder call for his brother.

Dean glanced over and his eyes widened, with a sharp twist he pushed the gaping mouth away, dodging the claws he let out a sharp kick, gritting his teeth as his injured leg hit the Lycan in the face sending it back a few steps. With a frustrated snarl it leapt at him, he rolled out the way and stood up turnign his back tot eh black one, his hunter's knife back in his hands and with a shout he threw it.

The silver knife flew true and as the brown Lycans teeth sunk into place between the base of Sam's neck and right shoulder the knife was buried deep in its eye. With a scream that coupled Sam's it threw it's head up and Sam reached up grabbing his own knife that was still buried in the beasts neck he pulled it out and stabbed upwards into the exposed chest. It let out a roar that stilled the movements of Dean and its remaining companion. Sam raised an arm over his face as the creature seemed to move closer to him, before lurching sideways and falling in a heap as a large shepherd sized dog its natural form in death.

The black one was standing still, watching the scene; golden eyes glanced upwards as blue and red flashing lights illuminated the dark night. Dean whirled around almost drunkenly and the beast was once again a little black dog. 'Oh no you don't!' Dean gasped and he reached for his fallen gun, but by the time he had straightened up the dog was out of shooting range, the little black tail whirring in ecstasy, despite the loss of its two companions.

* * *

'SAM!' Dean suddenly remembered his brother and he staggered towards him, but his leg gave out a mere metre away and he fell in a heap, clasping a hand to his bleeding appendage. 

'Dean.' Sam's shaky voice betrayed his fear and he rose slowly to his feet, the blood from the four slices along his cheek trickled like rain on glass, distorting his pale features. He stumbled to Dean's side and wrapped his arms around his brother's upper arms and leaning on each other they pushed their way to their feet. 'Sam you-' however before he could finish his sentence Sam' eyes rolled back into his head and six foot four of pure muscle and bone fell against Dean. 'Sammy!' Dean tried his best to support Sam as he collapsed against him sending them crashing to the ground.

'Sam?' He rolled Sam away from him and despite the pain ripping through his arm and leg he knelt on his knees and pulled Sam's head onto his lap, trembling fingers wiping away blood.

'Police! Stay whe- Holy shit, Gavin call an ambulance!' Dean tensed as a male voice called out and he tightened his grip on his brother. Dean blinked rapidly as he felt his vision darkening and he wrapped his hands in his exhausted brother's blood soaked jacket, blood that was a mixture of both of them.

'Hey Kid, can you hear me! Gavin this ones unconscious.'

_Despatch we have two men, one unconscious, another seriously injured, a third victim, a woman D.O.A. Request ambulance immediately-_

Dean tried to focus on the face in front of him, but all the adrenaline that had kept him burning and with the blood that was still trickling steadily down his leg and arm he found it difficult and with a wheezed call of his brother's name he slumped sideways.

'Shit! Hold on Kid…Gavin hurry it up!'

The last thing Dean remembered before the dark completely took him was the sensation of his brother being pulled from his arms, and he felt an overwhelming sense of panic follow him into the dark.

* * *

A steady beep was the first thing that filled Dean's sense, the second was pain, shooting up and down his right arm and his leg lower leg. Groaning he lifted his arm to his face, grunting as the sleepy limb betrayed him and he practically slapped himself. 

'Mr Warren.' A soft hand touched his face and the sleepiness forgotten his hand rose fast and defensively, curling around the petite wrist holding just tight enough to make sure she couldn't pull away. Green eyes snapped open, cold and hard, the small blonde quivered and attempted a warm smile. 'Sir.'

Dean didn't speak; instead his eyes moved from her and scanned the room, the white walls and continuous beeping, the monitors, the itching in the back of his hand that was due to an IV someone had kindly inserted. He noticed the bandages wrapping his arm and he turned his gaze back to her. 'Where's my brother.' The tone wasn't asking, more demanding and the cold tone sent shivers running through the young intern.

'Dr Simmons!' The girl's shrill voice sent pain drilling through Dean's head and he groaned and pushing her away he ripped the IV from the back of his hand, eliciting only the tiniest hiss. Swinging his legs around he tested himself and only flinched as his leg hit the ground, but thankfully supported him.

'Dr Simmons! You can't do that Sir, please remain in your bed.' The petite intern at a tiny five foot three was nothing to the six foot one Winchester and he gently pushed her aside as she attempted to block his escape.

Dean had stumbled to the door when a burly dark haired doctor blocked his path, at six foot three he was almost the same size as Sam, but was built a little more solid. 'Sir you lost a lot of blood, I strongly advise against you moving around.' The voice was soft and betrayed the hard appearance he had on the outside.

'I need to find Sam.'

The doctor smiled, at the choice of words, need not want. 'Your brother is resting.'

'Resting…willingly.' Dean scoffed. 'I doubt it.' His tone grew serious and the doctor looked over at the bed and Dean clearly caught the silent remark. With a frustrated blow of air he shuffled backwards and sat down on the bed.

'Your brother is currently resting, and you're right I'm afraid your brother became aggressive during treatment and we had to give him a sedative to calm him down so we could help him.' The doctor noticed the hands curling into fists.

'You sedated him!' Dean shouted. 'He's scared! He's just suffered a traumatic experience concerning people! Then you sedate him! This could ruin everything I have done!'

'Sir it was for his safety as well as our own.'

'I want my brother…Now!' Dean leapt from the table and let out a muffled grunt as his leg buckled.

The doctor caught him, but was pushed back as Dean refused the help. 'Mr Warren please calm down, you are going to tear your stitches.'

Dean's eyes turned to slits as he glared at the doctor. 'I don't want your help, I don't want you to tell me to calm down, I want Sam and you will tell me where he is…or I'll find him myself.'

'Sir your brother was in quite a weakened state when he arrived last night.'

Dean frowned and only then did he notice the rays gleaming through the glass. He lifted his hand but his watch was not on his arm. 'What time is it?'

'It's almost ten o clock.'

'Ten.' The doctor nodded. 'We've been here for-'

'Nearly ten hours now.'

Dean fell back against the bed raising a hand to his face. 'What…how….ten hours?' _Sam's been alone for ten hours. _

'Mr Warren when you came in you had lost a lot of blood, your body was resting. Recuperating from the attack…you're very lucky, the punctures on your legs and arm weren't too deep, they all required stitching, but luckily you should have no nerve or tissue damage.' The doctor smiled reassuringly.

'What about my brother.' Dean asked breathlessly, like he was daring to breathe.

'Your brother was extremely exhausted, his body is malnourished and worn out.' Dean noticed the man giving him a quizzical look. 'The cuts on his face were shallow and we only needed to use sutures, hopefully he shouldn't have any scars, however the bite mark on his shoulder was bleeding badly and required stitches….he was placed on a drip to give him some much needed nutrients and to hlep rejuvenate the body. Sir, you're brother woke about five hours after arriving, screaming a man's name? Jake?'

'My brother was involved in a bad situation, he suffers from nightmares.' Dean stated coldly.

'He became frightened and disorientated and when a male nurse approached your brother panicked and ended up breaking his jaw, and we had to sedate him.' The doctor was looking for an answer.

Dean exhaled slowly. 'My brother was kidnapped nearly two weeks ago, he was beaten badly, he's afraid…Please it's not his fault….He needs me to…' Dean trailed off embarrassed.

'I'm sorry we didn't know.' The doctor's face softened, Dean lifted his hands to his face and took a deep breath.

'Please can you take me to Sam.'

The doctor nodded. 'But it can't be for long, you should be resting…Sandy, can you get me a wheelchair.'

'No, I can walk.' Dean snapped.

'Wheelchair or back in bed.'

* * *

Dean memorised the way to Sam's room, every single detail was taken into account, every face was watched for any possible threats, his fingers ghosted over his injured arm, tracing the bandage lightly as he fidgeted in the damn chair. 

Finally they stopped and before they could stop him, Dean stood up and pushed open the door. 'Sam?'

His brother was sleeping, his face tensed even in sleep, hands curled tightly in on themselves as they lay beside him on the bed.

'When will he wake?'

Sandy looked upwards at the older Winchester. 'Soon.'

'Good…can you leave us?'

Sandy exited the room in a hurry and Dean stumbled forward, his leg dragging a little. 'I'm sorry.' Pushing his hand through the bars he let his hand hover above Sam's, before he failed and it moved back to clutch at the cool metal. 'Why did you leave the room Sam.' He whispered as his eyes took in the new additions to his brothers injuries.

Sam whimpered and a low sob escaped him as he battled inner-demons in a sleep he couldn't wake from, Dean reached out and resting a hand on his brothers uninjured cheek he stroked it with his thumb in a soothing notion. 'It's okay Sam.' but the touch did nothing to quell the fear and he could feel Sam tremble beneath his fingers.

Dean eased himself down in a plastic chair beside the bed and watched his brother with sad eyes. Nearing his hands to his mouth he closed his eyes. _Please let him be alright.

* * *

_

**Spiritwolf13**- So they got two, but one's still on the loose and now Dean has to face the fact that Sam may wake up worse of than before, has this visit to the hospital broken down the small progression that Sam had been making?

I hope you liked this chapter, I thought I did okay; I was worried I wouldn't get it written but my fingers went wild LOL. Anyway PLEASE REVIEW and tell me what you thought.

THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO IS REVIEWING! KEEP THEM COMING AS I LOVE TO HEAR WHAT YOU THINK! YOUR GUYS ARE THE BEST! Hope to see you tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

Back in the Game

Chapter 8

Summary- SEQUEL TO DARKER SIDE OF HUMANITY. Sam's behaviour after the event with JD frustrates Dean, who doesn't know how to help him and now a hunt has pushed its way into the equation, will it be of help or will it have fatal consequences for the brothers.

* * *

_He was walking, buildings passed him by, gliding like they were on tracks or something and he pushed his hands deeper into his pockets, head low, the alley he was walking down was black, he could barely see more than a few inches in front of his face. A bottle clinking caused him to back against the wall, eyes shutting, body pressing against brick, desperate to stay in the shadows and out of sight. Footsteps echoed and soon were fading. Hands rubbed cold arms, he stepped forward, but stong arms locked around his throat resticting the air to his lungs and a head was pressed close to his, pushing him forward, the person literally stepping from the walls a familiar voice hissed. 'You can't escape me.' _

_He was spun sharply and ice blue eyes peered from the shadows, the tall figure smiling with teeth that almost glowed like the Cheshire cat, hands tightening, enough to reform bruises he'd created. _

'_Leave me alone.' He stumbled, falling hard on knees, pairs of arms grabbed him and pulled him back, he fell into a chair, straps appearing binding his arms to the wooden structure. He struggled and figures stepped out from shadows, at first they were just black silhouettes, no faces, no distinct appearance. Then one stepped out and lifted its head. Deep brown eyes and blonde hair a slim face, a smile that instantly turned nasty as he eyed the person in the chair. A loud crack and the blonde staggered forward, collapsing on him._

'_STOP IT!' He gasped as the blonde rolled away, his blood smearing against him. 'ENOUGH!' A punch across the face shocked him into silence and he felt his body burn in agony. 'Please.' _

_Hands were grabbing him, talking and he struggled to back away…beeping surrounded his self conscious…beeping like he had remembered at the house, before the blaze, eyes widened as he found himself banging on a wall, free from restraints, the door wouldn't open, he balanced on familiar steps surrounded by dark as the beeping increased. Voices called to him, hands were on him, but he couldn't move away, sinking down he covered his ears and rocked slowly against the door as the beeps increased. 'Dad.' He sobbed. 'Pull me out.' He whispered to the dark. 'Dean!' He called._

_His head lifted as the beeps continued, a familiar voice that was calling desperately to him. He grasped the handle on the door and pulled and was surprised when something pulled back and he held tighter. Embarrassed, tears began rolling down his cheeks as he heard mocking laughter. 'Never free.' It whispered and he grabbed tighter to the handle. _

Eyes snapped open and he felt the tight grip on his hand. He turned his head and as someone softly grabbed his face, fingers probing at his now closed eyelids, he yelled and pulling his hand free he punched whoever it was in the face. The mocking tone of someone met his ears and he backed away.

'GET AWAY!' He screamed and as hands grabbed his arm gently he heard someone growl and the hands were gone.

He bought his hands to his face and pressed against his eyes. Slowly he pulled his legs close and wrapping his arm arms around them he buried his face into his knees as he rocked. He barely registered as the door clicked shut and someone gave a shuddering sigh.

* * *

Dean was sat on the edge of the bed, his hands fiddling with the sheets; the barriers on one side put down so Dean could, despite nurse's protesting sit on the bed beside his brother. His only reasoning was that the plastic chairs hurt his ass, and that was putting it mildly.

Sam suddenly shifted and his knee jarred into his leg. 'Damn Sammy you're such a fidget.' He laughed as Sam moved again, he slid off the bed just avoiding another kick and he made sure to land with his good leg first so not as much weight was put on his injured.

Dean was reaching to brush a piece of hair from his brothers eye when the heart monitor began increasing in pace. 'Sam?' The beeping sped up and Sam whimpered, his hands digging into the bed. 'Sam!' He grabbed his brother's shoulders. 'Sam wake up!' The beeping was going faster, Sam was scared.

A doctor pushed Dean back and with a wince he fell back on his backside, he stared as the doctors and nurses ran forward, the blonde male placed his hand on Sam's neck checking the pulse while a nurse took his arm which had the IV.

'Hey! What's going on! Sam!'

'Dad.' The broken whisper felt like a punch as his brother called for his Dad and not for him. 'Pull me out.' Dean felt his heart shatter at his brother's broken word and as he grabbed the nurse and yanked him back he heard his name finally being called and his brother's hand stretched, without hesitation he grabbed it and as Sam pulled in his induced sleep he pulled it back towards him, squeezing gently. 'I'm here Sammy.' The grip tightened and he saw a tear slide from the corner of Sam's eyes and he had to momentarily turn his head. He grimaced as his brother's grip got even tighter and nails dug into his skin, breaking it and causing tiny red tears to leak.

'Sammy come on.' As the doctor tried to slow Sam's heart rate his brother's hand from his and he glanced down, just as he was pulled back, his brothers hazel eyes were glistening with fear and as the doctor bent low and spoke, hands at his brother's face trying to assess the patient, Dean noticed the body language of his brother. 'I wouldn't do that if I were you.' The doctor frowned, just as the fist struck him in the face.

'I told ya.' Dean mocked as a nurse grabbed the doctor who was holding a hand to a bleeding nose and was trying to stay upright, but the snarky smile vanished as his brother pushed away from a nurse that had suddenly grabbed at his arm to inject him with a light sedative and screamed at everyone to go away.

The nurse moved forward again, but this time it was Dean that stepped in. 'Back off!' He growled and grabbing her arm he pushed her back against the wall, the sedative falling to land on the ground with a dull clink.

'Sir!'

'Get out! Now!' Dean shouted as he noticed Sam pulling his legs up to his body, going into his defensive and insecure posture, he pushed the last nurse out and pushed the door closed, spinning he put his back up against it and catching sight of Sam he let out a shuddery sigh and wiped a hand across his face.

* * *

'Sam?' He limped towards his brother and gently rested a hand on his brother's arm; Sam tensed and bought his arm up sharply refusing the touch and pressing himself against the pillow, face blank and not really registering that he was there.

Dean froze and his hand curled in the air and backing up he moved into the joining bathroom, moving back until he hit the toilet and fell onto it with a bump, bringing his hands to his face he let out a hitched breath and he rubbed at his eyes which were closed beneath hands.

'Dean?' The hushed whisper sent Dean barrelling from the bathroom.

'Sam?' His voice so hopeful.

The blank gaze looked up at him and he slowly moved around to Sam's side, his younger sibling followed his movement carefully. 'I'm here.' He lifted his hand, but Sam blinked and turned his head, moving his body so it was away from the touch.

'Okay so contact is out of the question, but we conquered that before right.' He tried speaking cheerfully, but he was certain his tone betrayed him. 'At least you're talking to me.'

'Yeah.' Sam whispered. 'Why did you bring me here?' Sam's voice was so quiet it was hard to hear him and he paled.

'I didn't.' And he cursed as his voice went a little high as he attempted to swallow down the frustration.

Sam turned to look at him. 'Are you hurt?' He wasn't lifting his voice any higher than a whisper.

'A little, but you really saved my ass, I'm proud of you Sammy, you let that hotel knowing people would be around, yet you pushed through that fear…' Dean trailed off.

Sam looked out towards the window and blinked back tears. 'I don't want to be here….they….I couldn't wake up Dean.'

Dean felt anger boiling within him and it took everything inside him to stop himself from marching out and beating that son of a bitch called a doctor to a bloody pulp. 'I'm sorry Sam.'

'Not your fault….it's mine….' Sam buried his face back in his knees. 'I'm trying Dean…It's hard.'

'What is?'

Sam looked up and stared towards the door. 'Trusting them. I know they're trying to help…I just panicked….It's hard…'

Dean sat on the edge of the bed. 'But you still…'

'With my life.' Sam whispered, answering the question his brother was for an unknown reason finding hard to complete.

Dean lifted his hand to rest it on his brother's arm, but Sam moved the limb before he could and sighing he dropped it back to the sheets, picking at the cotton spread.

'Sorry.' Sam whispered.

'We'll work on it.' Dean forced a smile. _Fucking doctors, fucking cops, fucking JD. _

Dean punched the bed and Sam jumped and if Dean hadn't suddenly grabbed him, would have fallen to the ground, he pulled him back onto the bed, but Sam quickly pulled his arm free and held it against him, his hand rubbed at his injured shoulder, tracing the bandage.

'Are you in any pain?' Dean asked.

'No….one got away.'

'Yeah I know.' Dean rubbed at his temple and then brushed his hand through his hair. The door creaked and Dr Simmons entered, clip board in hand.

Sam stared at him and Dean found the hem of his top being pulled against and was surprised to see Sam's fingers digging into it.

'Mr Warren.' He stepped closer and Dean heard Sam's breathing beginning to quicken.

'Can you step back.' Dean asked as politely as his sharp tongue would allow.

'Excuse me.'

'My brother isn't exactly in a social mood right now.' Dean lifted his hand and waved the doctor back.

'Sir.'

'Oh and we'd like our AMA papers please…If you could just run off and fetch those for us.' Dean smiled cockily and dared the Doctor to oppose, which he did with gusto.

'Mr Warren-'

'Dean….Warren makes me sound like a rabbit, never liked the name.' Dean smiled.

The doctor seemed taken aback by the sudden change in demeanour and could only assume it was for the youngest man's sake. 'Sir I strongly advise against it, we'd prefer to keep you for a few more hours to monitor-'

'Yeah that's nice…papers, please.'

The Doctor frowned. '_Dean…' _He said with a slight hiss. 'Your brother is quite weak and we'd like to keep him in for a few days to make sure his nutritional level and blood count is normal and that he is resting-'

'Look I asked for the papers.' Dean stood up and despite the doctor's taller body, Simmons took a step back.

'Sir-'

'Dean…'

'I'm working on it Sammy.' He looked at the doctors and spoke slowly emphasizing his words. 'The papers Doctor.'

The doctor's jaw tensed and Dean wished now it was him Sam had whacked instead of the smaller male. Without another word the doctor left the room and Dean closed the door behind him.

'We leaving.' Sam asked quietly.

'Yeah.' Dean pulled open the drawers, locating Sam's bloody jeans, dark tee and over shirt, all blooded and sand encrusted and put inside a clear bag, his boots set beside them, he dropped them. 'Sorry Sam but I think these are done.'

The door opened and Dean straightened up, moving in front of his brother. Sandy held up some papers. 'We need your signature on these among other details.' Dean nodded as she exited the room.

'I won't be a minute.' He told Sam as he went to follow.'

'Dean!'

Dean smiled reassuringly. 'I promise Sam.'

Sam nodded and rubbed at his face, embarrassed by his sudden clinginess. Dean offered a final comforting smile and followed Sandy to the desk.

* * *

Five minutes later he was back in the room, he handed Sam some hospital scrubs he had managed to get a hold off and he sat back and let Sam dress himself, before he took a deep breath.

'Okay Sam….we have to go through a busy hall and we have to get a taxi back to the hotel.' He saw Sam's fingers tighten in his scrubs. 'But I'm right beside you.' Dean added.

Sam nodded and licked at his dry lips and eyed the wheelchair. Dean smiled. 'I promised the nurse you'd sit in it, it was the only way she would let me take you.'

'Thank you.'

'What for.'

'For not giving up.'

'Giving up what?' Dean frowned as Sam sat slowly into the chair, a hand stroking at the bandage on his face, the other muffling his voice as it was held over his hand.

'On me.' The words were so quiet that Dean had barely caught them and he felt his breath catch in his throat.

'Yeah well, you can't get rid of me that easily.'

* * *

**Spiritwolf13-** So poor Dean's been thrown a few steps back and Sam's pulled in on himself a little, now there's the small case of that Lycan, will they carry on the hunt or will Dean be inclined to take Sam away again? Well at least Sam still has some trust for his brother.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I wrote in a record time LOL, maybe I should drink a glass of wine before every chapter LOL. Nah the imagination is going crazy and because of you wonderful people, it's definitely motivated.

SO THANK YOU SO MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO IS REVIEWING IT MEANS A LOT TO ME AND I HOPE ITS GOING WELL SO FAR!! PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING and I hope to see you tomorrow.


	9. Chapter 9

Back in the Game

Chapter 9

Summary- SEQUEL TO DARKER SIDE OF HUMANITY. Sam's behaviour after the event with JD frustrates Dean, who doesn't know how to help him and now a hunt has pushed its way into the equation, will it be of help or will it have fatal consequences for the brothers.

* * *

Dean gently pulled Sam from the taxi, throwing a few notes over the seat so they landed beside the driver. He wrapped his hand around Sam's elbow and Sam responded by grabbing his arm, fingers digging into the fabric. Sam cast fearful eyes around him; people were milling back and forth, children, woman, and men. He turned his head, his shaggy dark chestnut hair falling over his eyes. Dean looked down and patted Sam's trembling arm, the reaction was instantaneous and Dean had to hold on tighter as Sam yanked backwards and tried to pull from Dean's touch, which sent a wave of frustration through the older Winchester.

'You're doing great…ow…ease it up a little on the grip Sam.' Dean winced as Sam's fingers re-positioned themselves on his arm and the nails dug into sensitive skin.

'Okay Samuel it's just a few metres and we're back in the hotel.'

Sam frowned as he pulled himself a little closer to Dean, who pretended to ignore the movement for his brother's benefit. 'What?'

'You called me Samuel.' Sam whispered. 'Last time you called me Samuel was when I was eleven and I had bronchitis.'

'Huh…I didn't realise.' Dean murmured as he gave a little tug on his brother's arm while there was an open space in the sidewalk. 'Come on.' He tripped as Sam's foot caught the heel of his own, gritting teeth as he landed on his injured leg.

'Sorry.' Sam mumbled, extending a shaking hand towards Dean.

Dean shook his head and accepted Sam's hand, letting his younger brother pull him up. As soon as he was standing however the hand was retracted. 'Can we go.' Sam whispered as someone moved past the brothers, pushing between the two of them.

Dean noted the trembling in his brother's hand and the quickening of breath, catching Sam's arm he pulled him towards the hotel door.

'Sam breathe slowly.' Dean led him inside the door and pushed him down into one of the waiting chairs.

'Sammy?' He crouched in front of him. 'Sam.'

'I'm…okay.'

'Then prove it, take a deep breath.'

Sam took a shuddery breath and Dean nodded as he took another, until his breathing began to regulate. Dean cast a look around and thanked whoever that would listen, that the lobby was empty of all but the receptionist, who was shooting them strange looks right now. 'Okay Sam, we need to go upstairs…are you okay now.'

Sam put his hands over his face and took shaky breaths, after a couple of minutes he stood up and walked towards the steps. 'Sam wait up…would you…' Dean limped after his brother who was all but running towards the sanctuary that was their room.

* * *

Sam rattled the handle a few times, and then turned to ramming it with his shoulder when the door didn't open. 'I left it unlocked.' He gasped as Dean came up behind him, panting slightly from his haul up the stairs, turns out walking up steps with his leg wasn't exactly easy.

'Where's the door key.'

'I left it unlocked.' Sam whispered jiggling the handle again, Sammy code for, I forgot it when I ran out to save your ass.

'Sam calm down.' Dean pulled out a small case from the inside of his jacket and jimmied the lock; he turned to Sam with a cocky grin as he twisted it.

The door clicked and Sam was pushing his way inside and before Dean could even step in the room, the dull thud and light click of the bathroom door was heard.

'Home sweet home.' Dean mumbled, pulling his jacket off and throwing it on the floor. He threw himself onto the soft bed, facing the bathroom door; he closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh.

* * *

Sam sat on the closed lid of the toilet seat, feet perched on the edge, knees against his chest, head low, the long hair falling over his eyes. He glanced up as a tear slid down his face and pooled on the collar of his shirt.

As he caught his face in the mirror he blanched and standing up moved towards it, hands rested on the edge of the sink. He lifted his left hand and touched his face, pale with dark shadowed eyes. His cheeks and eyes slightly sunken from lack of sleep and not enough nutrients. Grabbing the corner of the gauze pad he pulled it from his face, hissing as the tape pulled against skin.

Curling his fist he bought it and slammed it into the centre of the mirror, he didn't even flinch as his knuckles bled. The webbed pattern that extended from the centre distorted his appearance and with a growl he slammed his fist into it again. This time there was a splintering sound and the mirror shatter completely, falling from its position on the wall.

'SAM!' The banging on the door didn't even turn Sam's head.

He stood there staring at the white spot where the mirror had been. There was a crack of the lock breaking and Sam didn't even register his brother's appearance as he burst in the room and moved to his side.

'Oh Sam.' Dean whispered, barely above a breath, but Sam heard.

'It wasn't me.' He whispered back. 'Why didn't I die? Why didn't he just let me die?'

The punch came completely out of nowhere and was totally unexpected and as Sam fell to the floor in a heap among the shards of the mirror, Dean let out a gasp and was on his knees in a second just realising what he had done, the mirror digging into his jeans, arms outstretched fingers grabbing Sam's face gently, murmuring agonising apologies.

Sam just sat dumbfounded hand to his cheek; thankfully it was the side that didn't have the stitches.

'Oh God…I'm sorry, I was just…how could you….I'm sorry, I didn't mean…Sam.'

Sam grabbed Dean's hand and pushed them away, not angrily, just simply pushed them away, gazing at Dean with fear in his eyes, but surprisingly not in his posture. 'Dean?'

'I snapped….the…..how could you say something like that, how do you think I would feel if you had died Sam, what….you had no right to say that….you didn't deserve what happened to you….none of it, and I never ever want to hear you say that you think you should have died.' Dean hissed.

'But look what I am.' Sam whispered angrily. 'You think I wanted to be this.'

'Sam-'

'I'm a shell of what I was, I'm not me anymore Dean and I hate it, I hate what they did to me, hate that I'm afraid, I hate I can't sleep without them being in my dreams….that they torture me in the place that I can't escape from…..that no matter how hard I try the fear won't go away.' Sam snapped. 'I was raised to fight the things in the dark, I was able to shoot a gun before I was seven, I could hit the centre of a target from fifty metres by the age of nine, I exorcised my first demon when I was thirteen and dug up a grave when I was ten, and I could face all that and still sleep at night….but humans, people like me, lock me away for four days, beating me….and they ruin everything…'

Dean rocked back on his heels. 'I should have punched you sooner.' He bit his lip and lowered his head. 'Sorry wrong thing to say.' He moved forward and Sam backed away eyes looking at the wall.

Dean grabbed a washcloth and wet it, before crouching before Sam, Sam shuffled back, but Dean grabbed his arm and pressed the wet cloth against his face.

Sam suddenly smiled and Dean couldn't help but smile too. 'What?'

'Jake did the same thing.'

'Punch you.'

'No…after the first beating, after the call with you…Jake came down into the basement and he cleaned up the mess…'

Dean held the cloth to his brother's face and he cursed. 'Damn it Sam…you know…I was just so pissed that you-'

'I know.' Sam looked down and Dean pulled the cloth from his face. 'It's funny, I should be afraid of you right now.'

Dean froze and looked up, his eyes met Sam's, they still looked sad and pained, filled with a quiet desolation that had been there for the past two weeks, but they weren't blank, they were looking at him. 'And you're not.'

'No…I don't know why.'

Dean stood up and rinsed the cloth and sat back down, he bought it to Sam's face again and even though Sam flinched and backed slightly, he still kept looking at his brother in the eye.

'Weird.' Sam mumbled, though Dean did notice his brother's hands were still trembling.

'Nah, it's the Winchester charm.'

'Dean, I'm a Winchester.'

'You know sometimes I wonder about that.' Dean joked. 'You just don't have that rugged look and the ability to send a woman to her knees with one look.'

'Please, you're not a god Dean.' Sam chuckled.

Dean smirked and he motioned to Sam's hands, Sam rubbed at his arm nervously before holding out his blooded fist.

'Superficial'. Dean muttered as he wiped the blood off them, he could feel them shaking as he moved the cloth over them.

'Jake reminded me of you.' Sam whispered quietly. 'I think that's why it affects me the way it does…'

Dean kept quiet, for some reason Sam was opening up and he wasn't going to interrupt now, he watched Sam patiently as his brother blinked and took a breath. 'He didn't look anything like you, but he was there, he looked after me….talked to me, kept me sane….then they, and I couldn't do anything for him.' He whispered. 'I had to see that, and then they left him down there for the rats…'

'JD was a crazy person, one minute he would be nice, then the next he would just jump at me, Joey was probably the worst though…he really hated me, I think because I basically beat him on the first day.' He gave Dean a half smile. 'Just after the conversation ended….beat up and with broken fingers but I still floored three of them, you would have been impressed….I think what made it hard Dean was that I couldn't kill them.' He looked at Dean. 'Because that would make me just like Max.'

'You'd never be like Max Sam, he killed for revenge.' He brushed the mirror away and from between them and holding out his hand, Sam looked at him before reaching out his hand and letting Dean pull him up. AS he stood up he noticed the damage he had done.

'Sorry.'

'No it's fine, I can clean it up.' Dean rubbed at his forehead and brushed his hand through his hair. He ruffled it and pointed to the door. 'Why don't you go watch some television or something, calm your nerves?' He looked down at Sam's still trembling hands; Sam seemed to notice too, because he clasped his hands together and shuffled off into the main room.

'And Sam….'

'Yeah.'

'I'm sorry.'

'Nothing for you to be sorry about.'

* * *

Dean was dumping the mirror pieces into the bathrooms bin when he heard Sam call his name in a panic, dumping the pan and brush he had found, he ran out to find Sam sat in his defensive posture staring at the television.

'What?'

Sam raised the volume on the television.

_Macy Parkinson had been missing for four hours before the six year olds mutilated body was found in the small woods in Hyde park, the six year old vanished in the early hours of the morning while feeding the ducks at the local park with her older brother and Mother. Police are searching the area for signs of the creature that killed the young girl, who was literally savaged. A few witnesses have said to have seen a large dog roaming the park, this has not yet been confirmed but Police are investigating whether this is in relation to the attacks that have been happening at the Bay. The Family…._

Dean wrestled the remote from his brother's hand and muted the TV, he sat down beside Sam.

'Six years old Dean, just a baby.' Sam whispered and turned his head to look at his brother, who was holding his face in his hands. 'If I had just bought a gun-'

'Don't start blaming yourself, you were dealing with enough, this is not your fault, nor mine, this is just something that happens.'

Sam nodded and both looked up at the Television as the image of the little blonde smiled out at them, her hair in high pigtails, another innocent lost to the supernatural.

'What a vacation huh.' Dean said flatly, glancing side long at his brother.

* * *

**SpiritWolf13-** Okay guys…I wasn't too sure on this, it's late and I was a little writer blocked LOL, but my dear Tobes told me it was good and so here it is. I hope you liked it and it wasn't too bad and you probably all want to smush me for making Dean hit Sam but…(grabs my dog and hides) It's Lily's fault not mine honest! Telepathic controlling mutt….She's a Lycan.

THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED IT REALLY MEANS A LOT AND I HOPE YOU CONITNUE TO ENJOY THE STORY! THANK YOU ALL AGAIN AND I HOPE TO SEE YOU TOMORRW….PLEASE KEEP SENDING THOSE REVIEWS!


	10. Chapter 10

Back in the Game

Chapter 10

Summary- SEQUEL TO DARKER SIDE OF HUMANITY. Sam's behaviour after the event with JD frustrates Dean, who doesn't know how to help him and now a hunt has pushed its way into the equation, will it be of help or will it have fatal consequences for the brothers.

* * *

'Do you really think it was the dog, it could have just been a stray right, I mean Hyde park is near the centre of town, how'd it cross without animal control catching it.' Sam whispered quietly from his position at the edge of the bed.

'It's intelligent Sam, probably as smart as me and you.'

'Me at least.' Sam mumbled into his legs, sending a sideways glare at his brother, who was smiling despite the insult.

'But what I don't understand is why it changed its territory, why move to the park, which is surrounded by buildings and a lot more people at night then at the beach?' Sam slowly pushed himself up and walked past Dean out onto the balcony.

'Not sure…maybe because it knew we'd come back for it.'

'You know this will be harder now, without you to watch my back, woods are bitch to hunt in'

Sam span around so fast that Dean thought he might fall down. 'What!'

Dean cocked an eyebrow and sighed. 'Oh come on Sam you seriously didn't think I'd let you come right.' He fiddled with the ring on his finger, not making eye contact with his brother; he didn't need to see those puppy dog eyes right now.

'But you'll need my help….if it's dark-'

'Sam you got hurt the last time because you weren't ready and we're not going to discuss this again, we've been through this subject at least three or four times now. Last time you collapsed from exhaustion…it's a no, will always be a no and will not, despite how much you cock your head and shoot me those eyes, change.'

Sam bit down on his lip and nodded.

'Were you agreeing with me?' Dean looked around the room and smirked. 'Are you my Sam?'

'Shut up….you're right….I could end up getting you hurt and I don't want to do that….so…I'm just going to have to let you finish this.' Sam picked up a pair of crumpled jeans and began rolling them up, he could feel his brother's gaze on his back.

Dean edged forward; he could tell by Sam's posture that his brother was a little off. 'Sam are you alright?'

'Yeah I'm fine….I'm just not arguing is that a problem now.'

'No, just a little surprised.' Dean murmured. 'Are you sure you're okay, cause I don't like leaving you as it is and I'm not going if something is wrong? Is your shoulder okay, your cheek, ribs.'

'I'm fine.' Sam snapped throwing the jeans at Dean; they hit him in the chest and fell to his feet, Dean looked down at them then without lifting his head, his eyes moved upwards to look at his brother.

'Thanks.' Dean picked the item of clothing up and threw them on the bed. 'You know I'm only thinking of your safety.'

'I thought you said this conversation was over, I'm fine, I agreed to it…We have at least eight hours until dark so why don't you go order some food or something.'

'You want to eat.'

Sam shrugged and almost felt bad as he caught his brother's beaming grin, because he wasn't hungry, just wanted a change of subject. 'Uh…sure.'

The smile didn't drop from Dean's face as he picked up his wallet and the key for the room, which had been found half under Dean's bed. 'I'll run down and get something from the restaurant downstairs…are you going to be okay on your own, because if you're still feeling nervous I can do room service, extra cost, but if you-'

Sam forced a smile on his face. 'You're acting like I just passed my driving test or something; I'll be fine, as long as I stay here.'

Dean nodded. 'Back in a bit, don't open the door, keep a knife beside you-'

'You know you don't have to remind me again, I'm not going to move from this bed.' Sam patted the soft bedding.

Dean went red and coughed. 'Yeah…uh….okay so I won't be long.' He pulled the door closed and Sam could hear his hurried pace as he stomped down the hall.

'Real stealthy Dean.' He muttered as he lay back against the bed, hands behind his head, twisted in his dark hair.

Outstretching his hand he pulled the remote towards him and turned to television up, as a group of teenagers appeared on screen. The supposed witnesses of the Lycan, they were gabbing to the reporter who was watching with tight lipped, obviously a very forced smile.

'_You should have seen the size of this thing, Ted saw it didn't you.' The dark haired boy turned to the smaller kid beside him, who was nodding, agreeing with everything his companion was saying._

'_Yeah huge black thing, biggest teeth I've ever seen.' _

_A blonde grabbed his friend around the neck and pressed closer to the screen. 'It was a werewolf, I'm telling ya, Joey-'_

Sam grappled with the remote and hit the off button.

'_You little shit!_'

Sam ran a hand over his face, he cringed as he hit the sutures, and he lowered his hand until he was running fingers over his chin, circling old bruises. _'You little shit!' _Sam could almost feel the fist on his chin and the crack as his head hit the wall.

He took a deep breath and sat up straight. 'They're in jail.' He smiled as he said the words. Then he frowned and standing up he reached for the laptop, pulling it towards him, he lifted the lid and clicked onto the internet. 'Is she?'

* * *

The slamming of the door sent a jolt down Sam and he leapt upright, the laptop crashed to the ground. Sam's eyes widened as the CD compartment broke away; he bent to retrieve it when he noticed a CD had also fallen out. He was bending to pick it up when the person who had slammed the door, rammed into him, pushing him back onto the bed. Before Sam could react, the CD was grabbed up snapped in half, before being flung across the room.

'Dean?'

Dean knelt down and grabbed Sam by the upper arms. 'Did you watch it?' He snapped, his green eyes trying to read his face.

Sam shook his head. 'I…I didn't know it was in there…'

'I can't believe I forgot about it damn it!' Dean growled and Sam slid back a little. 'You definitely didn't watch it.'

'No I didn't…why what….oh…' It finally clicked. 'Was that…oh…'

'I can't believe that shit was in my computer…Sam what's wrong, you're pale…you're not lying to me are you?'

'Dean…she didn't go to jail.'

Dean frowned. 'What are you talking about?'

'Andrea, she wasn't caught…I don't think they even knew about her.' Sam whispered, his hands trembling.

'Where did you get that information?'

'I mean I didn't mention her in the report, I didn't tell the police about her, I forgot, because I mean she was just a girl, but what if she has friends….Dean what if-'

'Sam calm down.' Dean stepped back and gathered up the laptop, which had closed on its fall. 'Say it again, slower.'

'Andi wasn't caught.' Sam whispered again.

'Sam what were you looking at on the computer.' Dean pushed open the lid and a picture of the scene at the house flickered up on screen. He noted just before he closed the lid again, that he could see himself in the picture, talking to a policeman next to the ambulance, probably before he tried jumping Ace again. 'You were looking at the clippings….why would you do that?' He turned calmly to his younger brother.

'It hit me Dean when watching the TV, the teenagers were talking about the dog, and they said Joey, and I had like a really small flashback and then I just remembered Andi and I don't know if she was caught, I know she was there in the house when I was, I vaguely remember her holding a phone to my ear in the basement….' Sam covered his face briefly before bringing his hands out in front of him, animating them as he spoke. 'How did I forget her…Dean what if I have just made a huge mistake.'

_Great…why did I leave the room again? _'Look you were kinda out of it Sam, it wasn't your fault and I promise nothing is going to happen to you, that girl isn't stupid enough to come after us.'

Sam went quiet. Dean sat down. 'Guess you won't want to eat now.'

Sam heard the disappointment and concern in his older brother's voice, despite the attempt to cover it up. 'What did you get?'

He saw Dean's smile and he half smiled back. 'I didn't think anything heavy would be good, so uh…' Dean got up and grabbed something from the floor, obviously dumped in his haste to get to the laptop. 'Chicken soup.'

Sam took it and sniffed it, his stomach turned but he still nodded. 'What did you get?'

'Uh bacon sandwich.'

Sam nodded and took a sip of the soup, he saw Dean watching him and he lowered the cup, he looked down at it.

'You don't have to force it down if you're not hungry Sam.' Dean tried to make his voice cheerful.

Sam looked down at it, before taking another sip. 'It's not that bad actually.'

Dean couldn't hide, no matter how hard he tried, the complete joy as he saw his brother willingly eating something. 'Sam where's the remote.'

Sam threw it to him. 'Dean…what if-'

'It won't.'

'You don't know what I'm going to say.' Sam moaned.

'Yes I do…and it won't happen….besides they probably think you died….if it did happen…which it won't, then it's my ass that'll be on the line, not yours.' Dean said calmly as he turned on the set.

Sam nodded, sucking on the inside of his cheek as he twirled the soup with his finger. He pulled his finger out the hot soup and stuck it in his mouth, turning his head at the same time meeting with Dean's somewhat scrutinizing gaze. 'What?' He pulled his finger out with a pop and lowered his head as Dean shook his, letting out a chuckle.

_Investigators have found large tracks in the south end of the park and have been informed by experts that they are the prints of a large dog, but are unsure as to what breed as the experts have deemed that they larger than that of a grey wolf as a result Hyde Park has now been completely cut off from the public._

Dean looked up at the screen and then down at his brother. 'Well I think this is definitely our dog.'

Sam took a sip of his soup and frowned, pointing at the screen. 'Look at the security measures they have, how are you going to get past, let alone shoot at this thing without getting their attention.'

Dean sighed. 'Like this wasn't hard enough.'

'Dean what if I can draw their attention.'

'Yeah when you have a panic attack in the middle of the street….No I'll think of something, we have another what seven plus hours.'

'Yeah.' Sam set the soup aside and Dean pulled the polystyrene cup towards him, noting that Sam had eaten well over half if it.

'Don't worry Sam, we'll get it before it kills anyone else….this thing will be dead by midnight.'

Sam nodded and stared up at the television; some animal biologist was talking about possibilities and yammering on about something that he couldn't understand. Suddenly he leapt upright. 'Dean?'

'Yeah…I saw it too?' Dean jumped up beside his brother, so both were now standing.

'It's behind you!' Dean shouted.

Sam frowned and coughed. 'Dean…it's not a pantomime.'

'Sam that dog is in the background and they're ignoring it, it looks so fucking cocky!'

'How does a dog look cocky?' Sam whispered as he watched the black dog trotting between the people, who were completely oblivious to the fact it was the very monster they were talking about.

'Why are…that policewoman just stroked it…seriously what is that about.' Dean looked at Sam, complete disbelief on his face.

'Dean it looks like a harmless, middle sized dog, and they have prints and teeth indents that show it was about four times that size, they think it's a harmless stray or a pet or something….and the dog knows that.'

* * *

**Spiritwolf13**- Whew seriously didn't think I would get this up, it's well late here and I had some serious writers block…so I'm sorry if it's a terrible chapter. But anyway, so Andi wasn't caught, could this be a problem that'll come back and bite the boys right in the persqueeter. The dog's getting braver and Sam finally ate something without it being shoved down his throat LOL.

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I APPRECIATE THEM! IT MEANS A LOT TO KNOW YOU ENJOY IT. PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING and I hope to see you tomorrow!


	11. Chapter 11

Back in the Game

Chapter 11

Summary- SEQUEL TO DARKER SIDE OF HUMANITY. Sam's behaviour after the event with JD frustrates Dean, who doesn't know how to help him and now a hunt has pushed its way into the equation, will it be of help or will it have fatal consequences for the brothers.

* * *

Sam was sat on the balcony, arms resting on the railings, his chin resting on top, clear hazel eyes gazing outwards at the sea. The beach was humming with activity after being cleaned and all evidence gathered, making Sam wonder why people would want to go back on it, despite the police not at the park, patrolling the shores. 

Dean shifted, announcing his presence with a cough. He was leant against the window. 'What is it?'

Sam turned as his brother spoke, his eyes blinking, face questioning. Dean raised his eyebrows and simply stared back; Sam turned his head to one side and continued to glare at his older sibling.

Sam pushed himself back and sat down on the lounge and Dean moved towards the railing, leaning his back against it so he was still facing Sam.

'Nothing.' Sam smiled weakly and closed his eyes. Dean edged closer and the younger Winchester re-opened them slowly focusing on his brother's form. 'What about an anonymous call.'

Dean frowned. 'Eh.'

Sam rolled his eyes. 'To get the cops from the park.'

'Oh, yeah what you thinking of?'

'Beast seen on other side of town….oh and the gun problem is simple; make sure you have a silencer on your gun.' Sam said quietly.

Dean blinked twice in quick succession, a stupid grin on his face. 'That would work.'

Sam shook his head and looked out towards the beach again. Dean nodded and lifted his hand as if to pat Sam on the shoulder, instead he patted the top of the lounger. 'You sure nothings wrong.' Dean asked moving his head so he could see Sam's face a little better.

'I'm fine…just a little tired.'

Dean opened his mouth, but Sam had already turned away and what was the point of suggesting sleep to his brother. He didn't want an argument right now.

* * *

Dean looked up as Sam finished the call, Sam's fear seemed to make an appearance over the phone and Dean had the urge to rip it from his brother's hand wanting to cause of his brothers fear removed, but the shakiness of his voice accompanied with the words of. 'I think it's in my garden.' Sounded so realistic that it actually helped. 

'Did they buy it?'

'Yeah.' Sam whispered sitting down on the bed. The sounds of many sirens outside the hotel helped answer any further questions.

'You okay.'

Sam ran a hand over his eyes. 'Yeah…you'll keep in contact right.'

Dean smiled at his brother's worry and nodded. 'Every fifteen minutes, as long as I'm not in a fight or something, because that would be stupid.' Dean smirked.

'And you've remembered everything right….silver bullets, silencer, lighter fluid….lighter, salt….gun?'

'Yes Sam, you've asked me three times now.'

'Just checking.' Sam mumbled. 'I just feel…useless.'

'I know, but I promise next hunt, you get to shoot first.' Dean mocked as he pulled his bowie knife from under his pillow and attached it to his belt.

'Dean.' Sam sighed in exasperation.

'I know, I'll be fine Sam, I've hunted solo before remember.' He looked up, his green eyes showed a conflict of emotion. 'Are you….I mean before….yeah.'

'Any problems and I'll call.'

Dean nodded. He reached over and laid a hand on his brother's shoulder, Sam tensed and flinched, but despite the instinct he fought to stay still, it was as though Dean needed the contact and in truth Sam felt like he needed it to. Dean squeezed the shoulder reassuringly.

'Be careful.' Sam shouted as Dean hoisted the duffel over his shoulder and opened the door.

'You know I always am.'

Sam sighed and as the door slammed shut he let out a deep breath, glancing around the now empty room. 'You'd better be.'

* * *

'Meg the parks closed.' A petite blonde teenager grabbed her friend by the arm and pulled the brunette away from the black iron gates that kept the public out. 

'Come on Jace, it'll be fun. Besides who'll know, the feds left a few minutes back.'

'This isn't a game Meg something killed a little girl in there…you shouldn't be messing with things like that.'

The brunette shrugged and turned back to the gate, putting a foot on the lower bar, she began heaving herself up.

The blonde rolled her sky blue eyes and turned her head to the male beside her, looking for some back up. 'Lou talk some sense into her.' The boys light bangs hid his face and he turned to stare at her and gave her a response she didn't want.

'Don't be a wuss, besides you've seen that article…there's a reward for finding this thing.' He lifted the camcorder in his hand. 'Come on, split three ways…' He wriggled his eyebrows and joined the brunette, who was sitting at the top of the gate.

The blonde shook her head. 'You guys are idiots, I'm going back.' She threw the flashlight at the boy who shook his head.

'WIMP!' He shouted through cupped hands. The blonde flipped him the finger as she walked back home. The boy turned to the companion who had stayed. 'More for us then.'

The two jumped onto the grass simultaneously and headed off for the small woods, their light dancing though the eerie silence of the park.

* * *

Dean parked the impala a short distance from the main gates of the park, mounting it up on the curb next to the wall, the familiar creak of the Impala echoed through the strange silence and Dean hoisted the duffel up, so it rested more comfortably on his shoulder. 

The wall of the park was a good twelve feet tall and ran the perimeter of the park. The only gaps being the two entrances at either end. He looked behind him at the Impala parked near the wall and with a grunt he threw the duffel over the wall. 'Sorry baby.' He patted the hood as he walked around the car.

The pavement wasn't wide and taking a step back he ran and using the car's hood he leapt off it and managed to catch himself on the top of the wall, all that was needed after that was a good pull and he was swinging over the top, jumping down to land next to his duffel in the wet grass. Straightening up he wiped his hands on his jeans and swinging the duffel back onto his shoulder he headed towards the woods.

* * *

Sam paced the room, his fingers pulled nervously at his shirt; he kept glancing at the clock, to the muted TV, which was now showing a documentary on the eating habits of crabs. He frowned and shaking his head began pacing again. 

He sat back on the soft bed, when he heard a soft thump from outside the room. Standing up he moved towards it, pulling out his switch blade he leant over and looked out of the keyhole. With a shaky breath he pulled the door open and watched the blonde running down the hall, the petite teenager was stood beside an older blonde and the woman they had ran into when Dean had stopped the elevator. He turned his head slowly and focused on their voices.

'Well Jace are you going to tell her?'

The girl looked extremely unhappy, but a nudge from her mother and she stumbled forward. 'Megan went to Hyde Park with Louis.'

The woman from the elevator blanched. 'She did what!'

Sam's eyes widened and he cursed softly, but still listened closely.

'Marie they told me they were going to the movies, luckily she was smart enough to tell me straight away.' The girl looked close to tears as was Megan's mother.

'I told them not to…they wanted to get the beast's picture.' She half sobbed.

'Have you called the police?' Sam could hear the outright panic in Marie's voice and ducking back into his room he fiddled with his cell.

* * *

Dean startled as the sound of Deep Purple's Smoke on the Water burst from his pocket. 'Shit!' He yanked his phone out and flipped it open. 'Sam are you okay!' He demanded the flashlight he held in his other hand scanned the area around him. 

Dean there's a problem

'Are you okay.' Dean all but yelled down the phone and as Sam hissed, he could mentally see Sam pulling the phone from his ear. Dean was about to repeat his question when the younger spoke.

_I'm fine, Dean there are people there, kids!_

As if on cue as two screams cut through the trees, the hair on the back of his neck stood up on end and he felt a shiver run through him. 'Shit…what are kids doing here!' He slammed the phone shut as a single scream was heard, high and terrified.

Pulling out his gun he ran towards the trees, slipping through the shadows he headed towards the snarls that had penetrated his hearing only seconds after the second scream.

* * *

Megan had her hand over her mouth, eyes watching in horror as the large black dog tore the throat from her friend. 'Louis! Oh god! Oh god! This isn't happening!' She backed up, sobbing hysterically and turning she ran. 

The thrill of the chase was too good to pass up and snarling the Lycan took off after the young girl. Playing with her, it loped casually, golden, red speckled eyes glinting and all that could be seen as the darkness camouflaged it perfectly.

'HELP! SOMEONE PLEASE! HELP ME!' Megan fell, her foot twisting in roots, hands grabbed at the trunk of a tree and she held onto it. Nails dug deep into bark and grabbing branches she began pulling herself up.

Eyes flashed and teeth glinted briefly before they buried in her ankle. Megan seemed shocked for a moment, before a scream, high pitched and frightened burst from her mouth.

The Lycan released its grip and as the girl pulled herself weeping into the branches the black beast sat patiently at the bottom; it could get into the tree easy enough, but for now it wanted to play.

* * *

Dean was running when his foot hit something, with a curse he tried to grab something, but his fingers touched nothing and he fell hard, his injured arm beneath him. 'Shit!' Dean gritted against the pain. 

The beam of the flashlight finally rested on something, after it had finished its roll, light reflecting off some sort of residue beside him. 'What?' Dean sat back on his knees and reached for the shine of liquid…the warm stickiness was easily recognisable and turned slowly he finally caught sight of what he had fallen over. Louis Jameson's wide unseeing eyes and terrified face sent Dean scattering back.

Deep Purple drummed in his back pocket and he pulled it open with a violent flick of his wrist. 'It got one.' Was all he said, speaking before Sam could even make a sound.

_Shit!_

'My sentiments exactly…Sam there's a girl here too.'

_How did you know it was a girl?_

'She screams like you.' Dean muttered as he picked himself back up and with the flashlight back in his grasp, he scanned the area, the strong beam catching the prints the beast had left behind. 'What is wrong with these fucking children….I mean they know this thing is running around so they go looking for it!' Dean snapped as he caught sight of the camcorder in the blood coated hand of the teenager. 'How did you find out about them anyway?' Dean glowered.

_It's the managers daughter, I heard them talking….Dean this is gonna be a lot harder now; I mean you can't be reckless with the girl around and they've called the police._

Dean snapped. 'Dammit it...Fuck we so don't have time for this, I don't even know if the stupid brat is alive.'

_I'm coming out to help you_

'No you stay there! Or I will come back and chain you down! You don't leave!'

_But Dean…._

'No buts Sam, you can't do anything; you won't even be able to make it past the doorman, just stay there! I don't want to have to worry about you too!'

He ended the call before anymore arguments could ensue.

He was pushing the phone into his pocket when something ran behind him, raising his gun he span sharply, the beam of light following the line of his gun. A snarl to his right had him spinning around, the snarl moved to his left and a blurred shape beside him had him moving back. 'Where are you?'

* * *

**Spiritwolf13**- So some teenagers decided to be complete idiots, like they do and now Dean has to worry about a girl, well that's not going to help and now Sam has to sit back and wait knowing that Dean will have two backs to worry about….but can he, or will he force himself to help his brother? 

Sorry if this is a little crappy, I was stuck on this chap as well as writers block, the chapspurpose was to move it along to the next part….but PLEASE REVIEW and tell me what you thought. Sorry for any grammar problems, i had to use notepad to put this up.

THANKS AGAIN TO EVERYONE WHO IS REVIEWING IT MEANS A LOT AND I HOPE YOU ARE STILL ENJOYING IT! PLEASE CARRY ON REVIEWING AND I HOPE TO SEE YOU TOMORROW!


	12. Chapter 12

Back in the Game

Chapter 12

Summary- SEQUEL TO DARKER SIDE OF HUMANITY. Sam's behaviour after the event with JD frustrates Dean, who doesn't know how to help him and now a hunt has pushed its way into the equation, will it be of help or will it have fatal consequences for the brothers.

* * *

Dean stumbled forward as something struck him from behind, but by the time he span around and fired his gun, nothing was there, a heavy panting to his right had him spinning, firing another shot into the bushes. There was a hiss and another bout of panting, this time from behind and Dean span again firing another shot, there was a splintering sound as the bullet buried deep into a tree evading its target again. 'Come on, stop moving.' Dean growled.

A soft snarl directly behind him made him curse softly and moving his hand in a jerking motion he started to slide his knife from his belt, the snarl deadened, but he could feel warm air on his neck, it was directly behind him. With a grunt Dean flipped the knife and stabbed backwards and he was rewarded with a high yelp. Turning he wrenched the knife out and dropping he rolled as a heavy paw sliced through the air.

The Lycan staggered back and with a snarl it lifted the leg that the knife had gone through, Dean had misjudged the things height and had only wounded it.

Both hunters heads turned as a soft sobbing was heard and the soft scattering of leaves. The Lycans eyes brightened and with a snarl it leapt forward.

'Shit!' Dean realised the girl was making a run for the gates. 'Hey! Hey!' He waved his arms and fired at the Lycan, but it passed behind a tree, the bullet ricocheting of wood and missing its target. 'Dammit!' Still gripping the blooded knife he ran after it, his bag laying in a small puddle of the Lycan's blood, a hindrance to the older Winchester.

* * *

The Lycan registered the man following him and with a sly growl it leapt up with the nimbleness of a cat and waited silently in the boughs of a sturdy oak. Eyes piercing the darkness, waiting.

Dean stumbled to a halt as the sounds of the beast had faded; grasping the gun tighter he stepped forward cautiously, searching the darkness for any hint of the beast. A soft splat and something warm landed on his shoulder. 'Great….hunting a fucking Lycan and a bird shits on me…give me a break'

Dean wiped at the wet patch with disgust, but only when he pulled it away did he find it was not white, he could tell that even in the darkness. With the slow motion you would expect of a blonde in a horror film, he slowly tilted his head upwards. His eyes grew wide as the Lycan's bright eyes stared down at him and before he could raise his arm, it dropped down on him , paws thudding into his chest, claws digging in, snarling wildly it bit deep into Dean's shoulder and as Dean slashed at it, the beast didn't let go. Dean struggled as his phone started ringing knowing it would be his brother.

He let out a raged scream as he fumbled for the gun that had slid from his grasp. With a shout he kicked up with both legs, the Lycan fell back and Dean scrambled to his legs, gasping as he tried to breath, his ribs were definitely cracked. He was running for the gun when the Lycan rammed into him. With a growl of his own Dean slammed back, his head ramming into wood. Green orbs rolled upwards as the darkness covered him quickly and Dean slid down the trunk, landing in a crumpled ball at the bottom.

The Lycan gave a pleased growl and running forward it opened it's impressive jaws, but a hushed cry sent its head turning, with a greedy grumble it turned slowly and lumbered after it's other prey, it would dine well to night and the man was going nowhere soon.

* * *

Sam paced frantically the cell phone rolling between his hands, for the third time he dialled his brother's number and for the third time he again reached his brother's voicemail. 'Come on Dean…Come on…'

He dropped the phone and ran his hands through his hair, tugging at the dark locks. 'Please.' He grabbed his jacket from the bed and slid it on, he paced a few more steps and then reaching for the phone he tried a fourth time.

_Hey you've reached me; I'm busy leave a message. _

Sam waited for the tone. 'Dean it's me, I need you to ring me man…Dean….look if I don't hear from you in five minutes I'm coming after you…' He ended the call and paced the room again, his mind screaming for him to do something, his instincts crying out for him to find Dean. Two minutes passed and his pacing became faster. Three minutes and with a frustrated sigh he ran from the room, slamming the door so hard that the frame shook.

And it wasn't until Sam reached the top of the stairs and someone brushed past him, did he realise he had done it again, panic overrode his senses and he ran for the door, trying to get back into his room, he pounded the white door until it splintered and he let out a gargled moan as he realised Dean had the key.

'Hey are you okay?' a woman approached him and with a whimper he backed up.

'Don't come near me!' Sam backed up and he ran away from her, back towards the stairs. He ran into someone and they pushed him away. With a sharp hiss he caught himself on the wall. 'Dean…I need….to find Dean.' Sam scrambled up and pulling together everything he could he ran down the stairs. The lobby was quiet; being dark everyone in the hotel was either sleeping, out on the town or in the entertainment room.

'Oh god.' He whispered as he started to cross the lobby, his hands were shaking violently and his breathes were coming in short and fast. 'I can do this…I'm not afraid…I'm a Winchester….I hunt Demons.' A drunken man stumbled into him and Sam tensed and closing his eyes he mentally pictured anything that would calm his nerves, Jessica's laugh and the way she would flick her hair when she was bored, Dean and his cocky protective stance and that stupid charming grin, his Dad's comforting presence and warm rare smiles.

He opened his eyes and took a deep breath and completely pushing all fear aside he pushed himself forward and began running; keeping the faces of the people that would ease his fears right at the front of his mind.

* * *

Suddenly an image of JD burst into his thoughts and he lurched sideways, his fingers wrapped around a sign post beside him and he ran a hand across his face, breathing harshly. 'Just…ignore it.' Another image bombarded him and he let out a choked sob. 'Don't break…don't…' A hand rested on his shoulder and he let out a cry and threw himself back.

'Hey man its okay, I just wanted to know if you were alright.'

Sam looked fearfully to his right and the teenager backed off a little, his shaggy blonde hair falling across deep brown eyes and Sam's eyes widened. 'I'm sorry.' He whispered.

'Are you okay.'

'Hyde….Hyde Park.' Sam managed to stutter out and as the teenager held a hand out Sam recoiled further back.

The kid didn't seem to take the hint and he leant forward. 'I could take you there its a few miles into town? Though it's locked up at the moment, so I don't see why you would want to.'

Sam remained quiet and just stared at the guy.

'Fine…'

Sam clenched his eyes tightly. 'No wait!' He reached a hand out. 'I…' _Think of Dean, he needs help, he's done so much…._'I'll take that lift….my brother.' He swallowed nervously.

The kid stepped forward, and despite his limbs trembling and the urge to run so fast in the other direction, he knew that he needed to get to his brother soon and this was the only way.

'Names Terry.'

Sam rubbed at his neck nervously. 'S…Sam.' He looked over the beaten down Peugeot and the kid shrugged.

'Hunk of crap but it works….so do you want a lift or not….you don't look like you should be walking anywhere.'

Sam had started rubbing at his arm now, trying to quell the Goosebumps that had risen. 'How…how do you know I'm not a serial killer or something?' Sam whispered, almost inaudible and Terry had to lean in to listen, of course Sam leant back.

'Well firstly, you don't exactly scream murderer and two you won't let me get within touching distance…' Terry smiled. 'How did you get all those bruises, and those cuts…?'

Sam eyed the door and had to remind himself again and again he had to tell himself it was all for Dean, all for Dean. 'People…and a dog.' Sam found himself talking to a person other than his brother for the first time in nearly two weeks and despite the fear that bubbled inside him and the violent urge to be sick, it wasn't that bad.

'Sorry.' Sam mumbled and the teenager gave him an odd look as he rounded the hood of the car.

The kid slammed the car door and Sam visibly flinched as though he had been hit. Terry frowned and as Sam painfully pulled himself in and shut the door, he noticed how small Sam was trying to make himself. 'So Hyde park…we'll be there in five.' He reached across and Sam pushed himself against the door, eyes tight, flashes of Dean, Dad and Jess playing like a movie through his head.

The music turned on and Sam opened his eyes as Burning for you from BOC blared from the speakers, the boy flashed a quirky smile semblance of Dean's at him and he returned a weak one, before crouching low in the seat, his arms wrapped around him protectively.

* * *

Terry pulled the car up alongside the rails of the main gates. 'So…' He looked around the area. 'Your brother's not here.' He waited for a moment, knowing his riding companion was very quiet.

'He's here.' Sam inhale deeply and pushed open the door. 'Thanks.' He replied in a hushed tone.

'Hey…you know we're not all bad.' The kid completely shocked Sam with his statement. 'Good luck Sam.' Terry leaned over and pulled the passenger door shut and with a quick wave he pulled out onto the road.

Sam pulled his jacket closer and he edged closer to the gates, he took a quick glance around and realised he was alone and strangely to him it was oddly comforting, not having anyone else lurking in the shadows behind him.

His tall frame was, for once, very helpful and stretching as high as his damaged ribs would allow, he scaled the gate, despite injuries, as if he was a squirrel or some sort arboreal creature anyway. He landed on the soft ground with a wince through gritted teeth, the shock running up legs and through his weary battered body. He took a deep breath and pushing hair from his eyes he straightened up.

* * *

A scream caught him on high alert and as the blonde burst through the trees, screaming for help, Sam needed no second thought, the high terror laced screams of the teenager pushed through any fear he felt towards humanity and his legs were carrying him forward, just as the Lycan broke from the cover of the trees.

'Help me please!' The girl fell onto her knees as Sam skidded to a halt beside her. He grabbed her arm and the repulsion hit him like a slap in the face, yet everything his father and brother had taught him stayed in focus and swinging the girl behind him he pulled out his switch blade and with arms spread he waited for the beast to hit him, but to his and the girls surprise it stopped and turned to gaze at the forest, ears twitching.

'What is that thing?' A quiet sob ridden question reached Sam's ears.

Sam looked back at her and then back at the creature. 'A dog.' And his voice was more confident than it had in a long time.

'That is not a dog.'

'Yeah…it's just a little mutated.' Sam tried to hide the trembles that racked through him as the girl grabbed his coat, the fingers pressing so hard that they were bruising old bruises and it took everything he had not to throw her off him.

'What's it doing?' She half sobbed.

'I don't know?' Sam whispered, pulling forward and breaking the contact. He gave a silent sigh of relief, with the contact gone he felt a lot happier. 'You need to go…the police will be here soon, I'm sure of it….'

'Good.' Her voice hitched. 'It killed Louis and that man.'

Sam's insides went cold and the Lycan turned and slunk back towards the trees, bewildering Sam further. Without turning to much so the Lycan didn't leave his sight, his hazel eyes glanced back at the girl.

'What?'

'I heard him scream….oh god…I thought it was a fake.' She began sobbing.

'Dean?' Sam felt bile rise in his throat. 'No.'

* * *

**Spiritwolf13**- So sorry for the delay guys, the site was playing up, home and work tired me out and my mind was dead yesterday, so I'm sorry for the late update…also the alerts aren't working so I don't think many people got the story update…five reviews…very sad, but hopefully this chapter is found by you guys and you are still enjoying it, if site is permitting next chapter should be up tomorrow…so until then.

THANKS TO THOSE WHO DID REVIEW I REALLY APPRECIATED IT! PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW SO I KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! YOU GUYS ROCK!!!


	13. Chapter 13

Back in the Game

Chapter 13

Summary- SEQUEL TO DARKER SIDE OF HUMANITY. Sam's behaviour after the event with JD frustrates Dean, who doesn't know how to help him and now a hunt has pushed its way into the equation, will it be of help or will it have fatal consequences for the brothers.

* * *

The girl was on her knees, her hands covering her face as she sobbed into them. Sam looked quickly behind him, before crouching down beside her, lifting his hand he almost robotically placed it on her shoulder. 'It's okay.' He was assuring himself, just as much as himself.

'It's my fault.' She lifted her face, the black streaks where tears had mixed with mascara gave her a morbid look and Sam forced himself to smile.

'No…it's not….' He checked the area and then faced her again. 'You need to get out of here, go home; your Mom is worried about you oh and another thing, if they tell you to stay out of a supposed beast's home…you stay out!'

The girl nodded, but then she gave a small whimper. 'It follows me…when I move, it likes….like a dog you know, you run and it chases-'

'Then walk slowly.' Sam snapped, the girl frowned and he apologised quickly. 'Look I'll watch your back, now go, move slow and pick up your feet.'

The girl wiped a hand across her face smearing more of her mascara across her face. Standing up straight she turned and walking slowly she moved towards the gate. 'Thank you.' She whispered.

Sam nodded and headed for the woods as the girls hand touched iron gates and the faint sound of sirens in the distance hit them both.

Gripping the switch blade tightly he edged towards the woods.

* * *

Dean hissed as he pushed between the trees, his head pounding and his legs and arm almost burning with renewed pain, not to mention his now bleeding shoulder. He had his knife in his hand, but as he had awoken he hadn't been able to find his gun.

'Great just frigging great.' He dug his cell from his pocket and noted the three missed calls. 'Sam?' Dean hit speed dial and waited.

A growl from nearby made him disconnect the call quickly and he pressed into the shadows, back against a tree and the knife poised and ready. The Lycan slunk past with a disheartened snarl and lifting its head it scented the air. Its prey had not been where he had left it.

The coppery scent of blood was easy to detect and with a bark it launched at the wood, Dean ducked as its claws ripped through bark, the phone dropped and to both Dean and the Lycan's surprise the sound of a ringing phone was heard. Startled the black beast backed away.

'What the….' Dean's eyes widened as he slowly retrieved his phone and turned it to reveal the caller ID. _Calling Sam _Flashed on the screen, _He wouldn't!_ The sound of ringing quickly cut off. _Dean! _Dean pressed the phone to his ear _He did!_, but before he could reply he was thrown back and the wide open jaws of the Lycan filled his vision.

With a sweep of his arm he slashed it across the nose with his knife and then rammed it into the beast's neck. It gave out a gargled snarl and backed up, paws batting at its neck. Now weapon less Dean turned and ran into the denser section of the wood behind him. The sound of Deep Purple echoing through the clearing he had just sat in.

* * *

He was entering the tree's when his phone started to ring, however by the time he managed to pull it from his jeans the called had hung up, he growled in frustration and pushed the cell into his jacket where it would be easier to pull out and as he withdrew his hand, pulled out a small black flashlight. Switching it on he scanned the area and he froze as his light reflected off something ahead of him, frowning he stepped forward until the light completely illuminated the small area. The beam of the light moved up the legs of the young teenager until it rested on the teens blood encrusted body and piercing misted eyes.

'God.' He willed the bile to stay down as he swung the flashlight over the area around. 'Dean's bag.' He whispered to himself. Crouching down he dragged the bag out of the puddle of blood and he prayed that it was the creatures, because at the distance it was from the body, he knew it wasn't the dead teenagers.

He span around looking for a trail to follow. He started as his phone started ringing and he practically ripped his pocket off to get it out. _Dean calling. _He pressed the connect button and held it to his ear. 'Dean!' He heard a snarl and a crack and the line went dead. 'Dean! Dean answer me!' Instead the dull tone drilled into his ears and hanging up he redialled his brother's phone. 'Thank god.' He heard the distant tone and headed towards it.

* * *

As he moved through the trees he kicked something and it hit the tree with a dull clink. Dean's answer machine message clicked in and Sam disconnected the call as he bent low, brushing leaves from the object.

The gun lay there, glinting in the light of his flashlight. He reached out with his hand, but stopped short just above the metal weapon. The images of Nate and Ace pointing it from the top of the stairs flashed into his mind. The heaviness he recalled as Jake slumped forward into his arms, coating him in blood and staring at him almost pleadingly before they went dark.

'I can't.' He hissed softly to himself, but remained crouched, hand over the gun, the switch blade dropped into the soft leaves as he watched the object under his hand that would prove more useful.

A howl ahead of him sent shivers up his spine and the youngest Winchester took a deep breath before pulling the gun from the ground in one swift movement.

His hands trembled and his breath became quick and shallow, the feeling of the gun in his hand was familiar, but he just couldn't stop the sick feeling in his stomach as the cold metal chilled his hand. _You can do this….it's normal…for me. _His head shot up as the rustling of leaves ahead of him reached his ears, his hands still trembling, wrapped around the hilt of the gun and he raised it ahead of him.

* * *

The wind blew past him and the tiny rumbling growl floated through the trees. Cautiously he stepped forward, keeping the trees at his back he edged forward. There was a snarl to his right and he turned to face it and backed away.

'Dean!' He called softly.

Something hit him hard from the side and he yelled out as his ribs took the full force of the blow. His breathing became harsh and he struggled to get enough air in his chest.

The thick black paw pressed harder on his chest and he gasped, the claws piercing skin, the gun in his hand shaking along with his limb, but before he could raise it to shoot, the paw slid from his chest and pinned his arm, his finger flexed as his arm arched in pain and he accidentally pulled the trigger. The bullet tore through a hind leg and the creature let out a high scream.

* * *

Dean leant against the trunk, hand pressed against his injured shoulder the bleeding had stopped, but it still throbbed. He slid down the trunk, still on alert, but his legs so tired.

His eyes were sliding shut when he heard a yell. His heart clenched and he forgot the pain and scrambled to his feet, his breathing fast and eyes wide. 'No…Sammy?' He whispered to himself and began limping towards the yell, but when a high animalistic scream rent the air, he was running, it was awkward and he had to stop to steady himself several times, but he knew his brother needed him. Another scream was heard and this time it was his brother.

'SAM!' He tripped and fell heavy, mud covered his face and the front of his clothes, he cursed and pushed himself up, his foot slipped underneath and it took another attempt before he was on his feet.

The growling was growing louder and as he burst onto the scene, he didn't even stop to think, grabbing a thick set branch from the ground he ran and bought the branch down on the Lycan's back, the crack of a spine revealed the brute strength that Dean had used and the Lycan snarled and turning faster than he had expected swiped out, Dean dodged the claws and lifting the branch he swung it like a bat across the creatures muzzle, there was sickening crack and the bottom jaw of the Lycan snapped, the force was enough the cause it to complete unhinge and it hung loosely from it's jaw, the mouth rendered useless.

Emitting high whines it stumbled back, its eyes filled with pain.

Dean hefted the branch above his head as the eyes of the beast changed from pain to rage and it charged at the older Winchester, who not wanting Sam to be in the charging line, ran forward to meet it, yelling he swung the branch, just as the creature reared up on hind legs, standing a good four feet taller than the Winchester, paws came down, one knocked the branch clear and the second knocked him sideways. Dean rolled in the dirt twice before he came to a halt at the base of a tree.

* * *

A gurgling growl was heard as the beast stalked towards him, intent to kill the human that had ruined its jaw and killed its companions.

Dean pushed up with his hands and was on all fours when the paw slammed onto his back, pressing him painfully down. 'Sam.' He gasped, gritting his teeth he tried pushing up, the pain on his ribs were excruciating and he knew if he didn't get out from beneath it son, the Lycan would squash him.

The sound of the hammer of a gun caught the both his and the Lycan's attention. 'HEY!' Dean turned his head, face rubbing against the mud and stones, Sam was propped up on his elbow, blood pouring from a wound on his head, the shoulder wound reopened and the cuts on his cheek oozing small rivulets of blood.

The Lycan turned slowly as the sound of two shots were fired, his attempt to evade them were failed as the first shot hit the mark, quickly followed by the second. Dean scrambled out from underneath as the beast released its pressure on him. He rolled onto his back taking in the sweet gulps of air, dragging himself to Sam.

The heavy thump and the reverberations through the floor of the woods told Dean everything he needed to know. 'Sam.' He let out a small grunt as he pulled himself a little closer to his brother, finally close enough to wrap his hand around the gun and very slowly extract it from his brother's fingers and lye it down on the grass beside them.

* * *

The sound of running feet and flashlights bouncing behind them, revealed the presence of the police and Dean couldn't stand to get them away, instead he focused on his younger brother, who was staring at the blooded body of the Lycan, who was now back in its smaller form.

'Sam…can you hear me?' He lifted his hand and carefully placed it on Sam's face, turning his brother's head towards him. 'Sammy? You're freaking me out…answer me.' His voice was weak and even as someone crouched beside them, he kept his gaze on his brother's face.

'Sir are you okay!'

'What happened!' Voices were talking to him, demanding answers.

'Back off! Sam?' He wiped the blood off his brother's face with his thumb. 'Sammy?'

Sam finally blinked and he curled his hand around his brother's wrist. 'You're okay.' He whispered.

Dean smiled. 'Yeah…' He patted his face gently.

'Sir.' Dean blinked as someone called to him. 'Sir can you tell me what happened? Why you were here.'

'Heard a girl screaming as I was passing.' Dean lied quickly. 'Did you find her is she okay?'

The policeman nodded. 'Yeah she's safe…Hey! Frankie! Can we get an ambulance over here?'

Dean only then remembered he was still sat on the ground beside Sam. 'Come on Sammy.' He said softly and putting his arm beneath Sam's he tried pulling him up.

'Hey we'll get you on stretchers and to the hospital, you look worn-'

'No! No, thank you the wounds are superfiicial _i hope_, just get me to my feet and I can take Sam back to the hotel.'

'Sir you both look extremely exhausted- Shit!' The policeman swore loudly as Sam suddenly went limp and Dean fell back as his younger brother's heavy weight pushed him back down.

'Sam! Sam!' Dean looked up at the cop and then back down at his brother, a hand rested on his shoulder and he shrugged it off. 'Sam!' His voice hitched as he moved his fingers to his brother's neck.

'He's asleep.' The cop whispered and Dean frowned and sure enough Sam's breathing was even and calm, no signs of distress or pain. Dean pulled Sam against his chest, despite the pain in his ribs.

There were more footsteps and Dean looked up at the paramedic. 'What the hell happened to you two?' She exclaimed.

Dean shrugged. 'Dog.' He pointed to the dead creature and one of the other policemen went to investigate.

'There's a deceased!' Someone yelled from their right. The policeman nodded and headed towards them.

* * *

The paramedic signalled for the stretchers, but Dean point blanked refused, hell he was pissed as it was that he hadn't been able to get clear before all this happened, the last thing he needed was the police to stick their noses in. 'Look I just need to get to my car.'

'And your-'

'Brother.' Dean said pulling Sam closer as the woman reached out to touch him.

'Look I can't force you to stay, but I just want to make sure you have no life threatening injuries.'

'He doesn't like being touched.' Dean snapped as Sam shifted in his sleep.

The woman sighed, but complied and lifting her hands she backed up. 'What hotel are you staying at?'

'Why?' Dean had never been a trusting person.

'Because the police are going to want to talk to you, and besides I am not going to let you drive, I'll have one of the officers take you.'

Dean grabbed at a tree beside him and with one arm around his brother's chest he began heaving himself up. The paramedic sat there watching him with raised eyebrows and when Dean stood up finally, he flashed her his cocky grin (aha I done it smile) and she shook her head. 'Thanks and everything, but we'll be fine.'

'Are you going to risk your brother's health?' The woman asked calmly causing Dean to stop and look at her, his eyes narrowed in anger that the woman had considered that he would endanger his brother.

'Sam has me and that mean's he is going to be fine, I'm not going to let him bleed to death or-'

'Dean.' Sam mumbled, his eyes opening slightly, as the woman's blurry form moved closer Sam pushed back and mumbled something incoherent. Dean jostled him and Sam struggled to stand as Dean spoke to him before persauding his brother to move.

'Wait!' The paramedic's calls fell on deaf ears.

The two weary brothers leant against each other as they made their way from the woods and across the open grass towards the gate and the Impala.

* * *

**SpiritWolf13- **So there is one or two more chapters after this and then we head onto the last story…but I would love to know your opinions on this chapter…good, bad,…I plan to have the next chapter up tomorrow, but that's RL and work permitting and my newly acquired sickness…which is so not fun LOL…but PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW for me!!!

THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED THE LAST CHAPTER IT MEANT A LOT AND IM GLAD YOU FOUND THE STORY!! HOPE TO SEE YOU TOMORROW AND I HOPE THIS CHAPTER WASN'T DISAPOINTING!


	14. Chapter 14

Back in the Game

Chapter 14

Summary- SEQUEL TO DARKER SIDE OF HUMANITY. Sam's behaviour after the event with JD frustrates Dean, who doesn't know how to help him and now a hunt has pushed its way into the equation, will it be of help or will it have fatal consequences for the brothers.

* * *

Dean found it wasn't that easy getting his half conscious brother and himself back to the hotel, it took a lot of painful steps, regretfully telling four different policeman that he wasn't going to run and they could reach him at their hotel, a reasonable slow and quiet fifteen minute drive and a heated argument with the receptionist, who was pissed that they were dripping blood on the cream carpets of the pristine hotel.

But finally Dean managed to get Sam to their hotel room, Dean almost dropping his younger sibling as he fumbled with the card key.

* * *

Sam mumbled something incoherent as the brothers almost fell through the doorway and Dean had to grip the door frame with his right hand, while trying to keep his brother from kissing the overly hoovered carpet.

'Come on Sam, not now.' Dean felt Sam slipping further and further towards the floor. 'Hey, eyes open Sam, five more minutes...'

Sam mumbled something that Dean couldn't quite make out and with a pained grunt he tugged on his brother with his injured arm and releasing the doorframe he took a deep breath and supporting his brother managed to shuffle him to the nearest bed and drop him onto it, before he himself exhausted and pain ridden dropped down beside him. 'Look not that I'm not happy you're trying to sleep and all, but I need to clean you up first…I don't personally want you bleeding on my bed.' Dean joked.

Sam rolled his head towards Dean. 'Then…put me on mine.' Sam muffled.

Dean shook his head. 'Stay awake Sammy…you can sleep in a moment I promise.' Moving slowly from his brother Dean headed towards the bathroom and emerged a few minutes later with a small red bag, a wet cloth and a small tub of warm water. Setting them on the floor he set about removing his brothers, filthy blood stained jacket.

Sam hissed as Dean lifted his arm, and instinctively pulled from the pain, or in his case the person causing it, Dean catching the movement, put a hand on his brother's arm to stop him from toppling off the bed. 'Sorry Sammy, it's just me…I need to get your shirt off now….the blood has stuck the fabric to the wounds, so this might hurt a little.' He felt Sam tense under his hand. He hooked Sam's duffel with his foot and dragged it towards him, he knew Sam always had a knife buried at the bottom of his bag, with his brother's injured shoulder it would be hard to pull the shirt over his head, so cutting it off would be the easier option.

Dean hissed as something cut the tip of his finger and with an annoyed sigh he wrapped his hand gently around the blade and pulled it out, free of the bag he flipped it so the handle was in his hand.

'Damn it Sam, you should sheath the fucking thing, it's a wonder you have any clothes without holes in it.' As he bought the knife to the hem of Sam's shirt he cursed himself for not remembering as a fist slammed into his nose, sending Dean scrambling back and making a not so graceful plummet from the bed.

'Shit!' Dean held a hand to his bleeding nose, probing it gently with his fingers.

'Dean…Sorry I didn't….I just saw…Sorry.' Sam suddenly sprang to life, all signs of sleep receeding.

'No…I should have warned you.' Dean pushed himself upright; Sam was staring wide eyed at him, legs pulled up to his chest, perched nervously on the edge of the bed.

'No it's my fault, for being such a dam weakling….I'm sorry.'

Dean pulled the knife from the floor and approached his brother. 'For the hundredth time Sam you're not weak...Do we have any scissors?'

Sam looked up at him. 'What?'

'Well it wouldn't freak you out as much as this friggen does.' Dean held the fifteen inch blade up and Sam shrugged, regretting it instantly as he pulled at the wound.

'No…It's fine…but what about you?' Sam hissed rubbing his shoulder gently with his hand.

Dean frowned. 'What about me.'

'You're bleeding.' Sam stated.

'Yeah well, get you sorted first.' Dean mumbled as he lifted the knife and cut a slit from the middle of the hem to the collar.

'You're buying me a new shirt.' Sam whispered as Dean pulled his brother's blood covered shirt off, Sam hissed as the fabric tore at the wound and caused it to bleed again and he twisted his hands together as they trembled slightly.

'Sorry...Sam!' Dean gasped.

'What?' Sam mumbled. 'Dean what's wrong.'

Dean suddenly scowled and he met with Sam's eyes. 'Fuck Sam! Look at you!'

Sam looked down and self-consciously wrapped his arms around himself, hiding the slight jutting ribs and colourful barrage of bruises that were healing along his stomach and chest.

'You're so...you….Dammit Sam, you're so skinny!' Dean slumped down on the other bed and covered his face with his hands. 'I can't believe you went on this hunt, it could have snapped you with one freaking swipe!' Dean felt sick, he felt like a failure, Sam was losing muscle and his ribs though not too predominantly showing were more pronounced thanks to Sam's new eating or lack of eating habits, he didn't know how he had not noticed.

'Dean calm down.' Sam whispered knowing his brother was expressing concern. 'I'm fine.'

Dean threw the wet cloth at Sam and stormed into the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind him. Sam flinched and grabbing the cloth he pressed it against his shoulder, he knew there was a reason why he had changed in the bathroom for the last week. Wiping at the blood he cleaned as much as he could off of his chest and shoulder, then as much from his face as he could, before reaching for the red bag and grabbing for a gauze pad he could place over the still weeping wound. He glanced up at the door to the bathroom as he taped the pad over and pulled a fresh tee from his bag; gritting his teeth he forced it over his head before he attempted to talk to Dean.

'Dean!' He swung his legs over the side of the bed, but as he pushed up, he was overwhelmed by vertigo and he fell back on the bed, too exhausted to stand up by himself. 'Damn it.'

* * *

Dean pressed the wet towel against his shoulder, he didn't understand how he hadn't known, he knew he wasn't eating, but had no idea how scrawny his sibling was becoming. 'Damn it.' He mimicked his brother's own words and sat down with his back against the tub. _You didn't handle that well did you?_ His conscious nagged _It was going well, he was almost back to normal...should've just kept you're mouth shut._ With a heavy sigh he grabbed the side of the bath and pulled himself back on his feet, shrugging off his jacket and throwing it over the side of the bath, he tugged his own tee off and cleaned up the mud and blood from his own face and shoulder. He took a moment to compose himself.

* * *

Flinging the towel aside he moved to the door and pushed it open, Sam was still slouched against the headboard, now wearing a clean tee. Dean limped past him and tugged out his own clean t-shirt.

'Dean…'

Dean turned sharply and Sam quietened. 'Right Sam listen up.' He pushed Sam's feet aside rather harshly and sat down at the edge of the bed. 'No don't talk, I am….right we're going to go through some rules, because I can't take this anymore….One, you get at least four hours sleep a night…two, you eat two full meals a day, or at least one, three you start up again with PT, because of your eating habits you've lost a lot of muscle and I can't risk you getting injured on a hunt because you're out of shape and four….four you tell me as much as you can about what happened when you were with JD.' Dean tried to keep his face serious as he scanned Sam's, trying to read his emotions, but Sam had dropped his head, his shaggy hair hiding his face.

'You think it's that easy.' Sam's voice cracked a little and he looked back up, his eyes holding a myriad of emotion. 'I can't help if I have nightmares that wake me…I can't help that I'm not hungry, I can start doing more PT, but I will not tell you anymore on what happened with JD.'

Dean grabbed Sam's arms and he felt his brother tensing beneath his grip. 'Sam, these nightmares…the reason you're having them is because you wont let them out….you need to talk about them, keeping them inside wont make them go away, it'll make it worse….remember with Jessica, once you faced your supposed guilt, once you got it out in the open, despite it was Bloody Mary which got it out in the open, you still let it out and the nightmares went away…it's the same Sam….Look I've waited for you to tell me yourself…but if you won't, then I might as well hack into the police databases and get it myself, and believe me Sam I will.' Dean growled. 'And with the food, fine we'll take it slow, but you have got to eat more here Sam, I mean…Dude you're…'

'Scaring you.' Sam whispered almost coldly.

Dean blanched and he shook his head. 'No…'

Sam lay back against the headboard. 'I'm so tired Dean.' He whispered.

'You know I'm still proud of you Sammy, I forgot to mention it, I mean you shot that thing, you held a gun….something you wouldn't do yesterday.'

'It would have killed you, I couldn't let another….how are your ribs anyway.'

'A little bruised….Look Sam don't change the subject.'

'You changed it, not me.' The corner of Sam's mouth pulled up into a small smirk.

'Sam you know it wasn't your fault right.'

Sam turned to look at him, but didn't answer, and Dean continued. 'Jake…that kid, it's not your fault he's dead.'

'He's in every one of them.' Sam whispered, pressing his hands to his eyes. 'Blaming me…they're all there, laughing, hurting….Dean why is it that a human can inflict more pain, more fear than a demon…' He looked to his brother.

'I don't know Sam…maybe because you think you can trust someone who is so similar, something that is the same as us.' Dean went quiet and glanced outwards at the balcony and moving over to it he locked the door and pulled the key out, he saw Sam glance at him and he pocketed it.

'What...'

'Look the injuries will keep till morning, I'm so tired I can barely keep my eyes open….you're going to sleep as well, then we'll…talk….in the morning.' Dean instructed as he sat down on his brother's bed and kicked off his boots.

Sam was still sat on Dean's bed, back against the headboard. 'Dean.'

'What?'

Sam looked at him and he rubbed at his eyes. 'Nothing.' Sam leant back against the board.

'Sam a minute ago you couldn't keep yourself awake.'

'Well now I cant' sleep because I'm thinking about it.'

Dean huffed and after a couple of minutes he saw Sam slide onto the beds and roll away from him, facing the opposite wall and Dean suddenly felt strange, because whenever they slept, it was either on their backs, front or facing each other, never away, he shook the feeling.

'Sam?'

'Yeah.'

'If you have a nightmare, I want you to wake me….don't just run away from it okay.'

He heard Sam grunt in pain and Dean let his eyes slide open, not even realising they were closed; Sam was facing him in the other bed. Night Sam. Dean lay awake, waiting until the inevitable happened and Sam's exhaustion caught up and he drifted asleep and after that it took him another twenty minutes before he allowed himself to finally sleep also.

* * *

**Spiritwolf13-** First off I apologise for the late update, RL, the net and my health have been a bit of a bitch LOL and secondly I apologise for the short and bad update LOL, I wanted to at least give you something and though I rewrote it like six times LOL but I can not get the damn thing to sound right…so I apologise for that also….but please please REVIEW and I will get the next chapter up hopefully tomorrow! I hope it wasn't too bad and my next chapter makes up for it. Hopefully there aren't too many mistakes, i had to use notepad and the format is different from word

THANK YOU SO MUCH GUYS FOR REVIEWING PLEASE KEEP THEM COMING AND I HOPE YOU WILL READ THE NEXT ONE OR TWO CHAPS THAT ARE LEFT! THANKS AGAIN GUYS!


	15. Chapter 15

Back in the Game

Chapter 15

Summary- SEQUEL TO DARKER SIDE OF HUMANITY. Sam's behaviour after the event with JD frustrates Dean, who doesn't know how to help him and now a hunt has pushed its way into the equation, will it be of help or will it have fatal consequences for the brothers.

* * *

A soft whimper and a harsh intake of breath beside him caused Dean's eyes to snap open; there was a muffled thump and the soft sound of footsteps pacing alongside the wall on the opposite of his bed reached his sensitive ears.

Groaning he shifted so he was facing his brother's bed, the sounds diminished and as Dean pushed himself up on his uninjured elbow to survey the room he caught sight of his brother's silhouette in the dark room and with a heavy sigh he pushed himself completely up and into a sit, his legs hanging off the bed he rubbed at his eyes. 'Sam…' He lifted his watch and surmised that they had only slept for a pitiful two hours.

His brother stuttered an apology that caused Dean to release a frustrated intake of air. 'Sammy, I said wake me.'

'I didn't want to.' Sam whispered and Dean noticed he was rubbing vividly at his hands.

Frowning he reached over and clicked on the lamp, the room filled with more light than expected, Dean blinked rapidly and shielded his eyes until they adjusted. 'What's wrong with you hands.'

Sam dropped them instantly and Dean noticed the sheen of sweat on his face and the slight trembling in his brother's hands. 'What was it about?' He stood up and reaching for his brother's arm he pulled him towards the bed and forced him to sit down, before sitting back on his own. Sam seemed to find the floor more interesting, and he refused to look his older sibling in the eyes.

'Look you need to talk to me…so come on…talk…you're the one who likes sharing, so tell me…I won't laugh or make fun, I promise.' Dean smiled reassuringly.

'It doesn't matter.'

'When it makes you upset Sam…it does matter.'

'They burn.' Sam whispered rubbing at his hands.

'You burnt them…your hands?' Dean frowned and reached for his brother's hands, but Sam pulled them away and Dean clenched his hands into fists in frustration.

'Phantom pains…they're not actually burnt…they burnt when I…' He looked at Dean almost for assurance and when Dean nodded for him to carry on he looked back down. 'In this one….it was just after they'd shot him…I was holding onto him just like before, but this time he didn't die….you know in Lawrence when Mom appeared to us, well he became like that, consumed by flames and he grabbed my hands so I couldn't let him go, telling me…he was making me burn and they were laughing….they laughed a lot, like it was a cruel joke. They always thought it was a joke.' Sam clenched his fists, his voice growing softer and more hushed. 'The cabin began to burn and he was standing watching me as I ran up the stairs, the door was locked but Dad didn't come…I could hear his voice but he wouldn't let me out…' Sam went quiet. He let out a shuddery sigh and went to stand, but Dean pushed him back down.

'What happened next?'

'The door opened, but it wasn't Dad, it was JD, he pushed me down the stairs and pointed the gun at my head, laughing and joking, then Ace grabbed me from behind, then….as the fist hit me I woke up.' Sam growled and stood up, Dean stood up too, but watched as Sam moved to the wall and punched it, hard enough to crack plaster.

'I don't want to keep seeing this Dean!' Sam yelled as he punched the wall again.

Dean watched Sam punch the wall a third time, but told himself that Sam needed to release the anger that he was holding inside and in Dean's opinion he preferred Sam releasing it in punches than to him recoiling into himself. 'Tell me what happened the first day Sam, after they took you from the cemetery.'

Sam spun and held Dean's gaze. 'I woke in the trunk…Joey and Ace were there and Nate…and Jake…I kicked Joey in the chest as he opened it, but they pinned me down and Joey hit me, I yelled something at them, I don't remember…Joey gagged me told me that I talked too much…hit me again….then they dragged me to the cabin and tied me to a chair, left me there for a few hours, before they called you…' Sam pressed against his eyes he felt something bump his shoulder, he realised at some point he had sat back down on his bed, and Dean had just sat next to him.

'What else…after the talk on the phone.'

'Dean stop I don't want to talk about them anymore….I want to forget it ever existed, that it ever happened. Why are you so insistent to make me talk about it, I don't want to! You just want to hear it for yourself, so you don't feel guilty or something, I don't want to talk about it….I was starved beaten and used as fucking blackmail I don't want to be reminded about any of it, I don't want to remember the fear, how much of a fucking failure I was or how weak I was, I don't want to keep seeing Jake repeatedly dying in my head or see the faces of the children I saw in the picture that they kept in a box in that fucking basement, children they killed for fun….I don't…I don't…' Sam covered his face with his hands. 'I don't want to remember that I nearly got you killed, that they used me to get to you….that….' Sam stiffened as a hand rested on the spot between his shoulder blades.

'Sammy.' Dean whispered, the word expressed more concern and fear for his brother than any motion.

'It was supposed to fade away, to be pushed to the back of my mind…the nightmares were supposed to follow it, and the fear was supposed to…'

'Sam these things don't go away, I mean there are people out there who have gone through worse and they become so fearful they can't leave their homes…you've been braver than most and I do not want to hear you talk about thinking you are a failure or weak, because you're not Sam, you're human.' Dean murmured. 'You're only human.'

'So were they.'

'They're twisted Sam, that's all, but there are good people out there Sam and besides you helped that girl didn't you.' Sam nodded and Dean smiled weakly. 'See and you got to the park all by yourself, not that I'm happy you left the room, when I told you to stay.'

'Saved your ass.' Sam mumbled and Dean bought his hand down and shook his head, hiding his smile.

'Nah, I was playing yah…my how to bring a brother out of depression plan, 1. Find a scary monster, 2. Let it knock you down and 3. Pray to god your brother doesn't want you to die, so he'll pick up a gun and shoot it.' Dean smirked and he head Sam groan in distaste beside him.

'I'm not depressive Dean.'

'Yeah Sammy I know.' He looked at his younger sibling and noticed the dark bags under his blood shot eyes and he sighed.

'Look you're tired, let's go back to bed, we have another two hours before the sun comes up and when it does we're going to get some coffee, a big breakfast and you're going to tell me all your bad thoughts, so we can start getting you even further along the road to recovery.'

'I can't sleep Dean…I just…I can't.' He muttered standing up.

'Yes you can…Look I know you're tired, I can see it in the way you move and look.' Dean patted Sam's bed. 'Come on…please, for me, just try…any bad dreams and I'm right here, you can't not sleep Sam, it's not healthy and if you keep this up, I'll have to take you to hospital…and that's loads of people, prodding and poking and I will just stand there and let them.' Dean tried to sound calm.

Sam sat down and Dean moved into his own bed. With a defeated sigh he lay down and rolled so he was facing Dean.

'What Sam.' Dean rolled onto his side and also faced the younger Winchester, answering an unasked question.

'Thanks.'

Dean nodded. 'Anytime, now get some sleep…long day tomorrow.' He half closed his eyes and watched as Sam stared open eyed at the lamp beside him, then reaching out he turned it off and settled into the mattress. Rolling onto his back he stared up at the ceiling, images of JD, Jake and the other's flashing past his eyes, curling into a ball under the covers he lay awake waiting for the morning to come. Not knowing his brother was doing the same in the opposite bed.

* * *

Sam jumped upright as the door slammed, with a stifled whimper he pushed out from underneath the covers that smothered him and rolled out the bed with a pained wince, he heard footsteps heading towards him and he glanced up to see his brother approaching him, hands outstretched in a friendly gesture.

'Sorry I woke you, I wanted to let you sleep in, but…uh you are with me Sam? You're not going to hit me again?' Dean crouched and Sam held out his hand so Dean could help pull him up.

'What time is it?'

'Uh nearly seven in the morning.' Dean smiled stretching his hand out to point at the rising sun outside the hotel. 'Sam you slept for just over three hours without a nightmare.' Dean stated, sounding like a father whose child had just walked for the first time. 'You tossed and turned a little and fidgeted a lot, but you slept.' He grinned.

Sam was pulled towards the table, where two large cups pf what smelt like coffee sat, paced between two large white paper bags. Dean sat Sam down before handing him one of the cups. 'You still look like shit, but that sleep has done you some good, though your face needs to be cleaned, you bled again in the night.' Dean instructed as he pulled some polystyrene boxes from the paper bags and opened them out on the table, each box held something different, one a box of bacon, another some eggs, some sausages, some beans…a proper breakfast. He pulled out a bag with some rolls and looked up at Sam who was eyeing the food with an expression that Dean couldn't quite muster.

'When did you get all this.' Sam asked, brushing a hand through his hair, hissing as he tugged on the wound on his shoulder.

'I woke up about an hour ago. Downstairs they have a huge buffet…I had my shower and changed, then went downstairs to get it…and by the way you aren't leaving this table until I think you've eaten enough.' He stated as he sat down and grabbing some cutlery and two plates from one of the bags.

'Dean…I'm really not hungry-' As soon as he finished speaking his stomach rumbled and with a weak smile he covered it and glanced elsewhere.

'Your body disagrees. Come on Sam humour me, eat something, you need to put the weight back on.'

Sam rubbed at his face and he peeked through his fingers at his older brother opposite him, who with fork in mouth, was watching Sam quite closely. He pulled the fork out and swallowed the bit of bacon he had shoved in his mouth. 'Look I'm not going to hold you down and force the food down your throat Sam, but I want to know you're eating.'

Sam sighed and picking up a sausage he twisted it in his fingers before breaking up a bit and putting it in his mouth. Dean nodded and wrapping his hand around his coffee cup he lifted it to his mouth and took a drink.

'Jake helped you a lot.' Dean's sudden question made Sam drop the fork he was holding.

'Uh…' He grabbed it back up and began stabbing it into a strip of bacon Dean had pushed onto his plate. 'Yeah, he stayed with me, talked to me like I was a person...until they banned him of course…yet he still came down…it killed him though…'

'Banned him why?'

'Because he was nice to me…I don't know Dean…' He mumbled softly.

'You mentioned children last night Sam…' Dean asked, as he scooped up some egg on his fork.

'The cabin, the one that burnt down….a family lived there…I found a picture, and confronted Nate….they were only little. How can someone hurt a child.' He went to place the fork on the table. 'I can't eat now.' He murmured, Dean's hand covered his stopping him from dropping the fork.

'Just some more, okay.'

Sam looked at Dean's pleading face and he nodded. 'Dean…what about you?'

'What about me.'

'You never told me much about what you did when they had me.'

'I didn't do much at all Sam, robbed a jewellers, threatened a kid…but you knew that.' Dean waved his knife as he spoke.

'Yeah…I'm sorry.'

'It's okay, I mean the kid is alive and they returned the jewels to the woman.'

'Dean you think it'll get better.' Sam looked up with the fork halfway to his mouth, the bacon though it smelt wonderful, his stomach turned at the thought of it being in his mouth.

Dean lowered his cup and frowned. 'Of course it will…like I said, it'll just take some time.'

Sam nodded and scratched at his face. The dried blood flaking off and building underneath his nails. 'I really need a shower.' Sam stood up, but his brother clearing his throat stated otherwise and he sat back down with a groan, sticking the fork into the mush of eggs.

* * *

**Spiritwolf13**- Okay so the hands are evil, they just seem to run away with themselves...bad hands…LOL here's me thinking i was finishing in the next chapter. So here was another chapter where the muse just ran away with themselves. But I hope you liked it and we're getting close to a much more open Sam. Please REVIEW and I hope to see you tomorrow for another chapter RL and site permitting. I hope it was alright!

THANK YOU SO MUCH TO ALL YOU WONDERFUL REVIEWERS IT REALLY MEANS A LOT AND I HOPE YOU CONTINUE TO ENJOY AND REVIEW FOR ME! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!! THANKS AGAIN!


	16. Chapter 16

Back in the Game

Chapter 16

Summary- SEQUEL TO DARKER SIDE OF HUMANITY. Sam's behaviour after the event with JD frustrates Dean, who doesn't know how to help him and now a hunt has pushed its way into the equation, will it be of help or will it have fatal consequences for the brothers.

* * *

Dean lay back on the bed, in his hands were a dozen or so pages he had printed form the laptop, his fingers brushed over the edges, flickering the pages, but he didn't read them, instead he kept his gaze upright and staring at the door of the bathroom, where Sam had vanished to about twenty minutes before, after Dean had finally been satisfied with his food intake.

His anxiety growing by the minute he swung his legs around as if to stand, when the bathroom door clicked and his brother appeared, a towel wrapped around his waist, Dean was surprised by his brothers seemingly confident appearance as if now that Dean knew, he wasn't ashamed to cover up. However Sam saw his brother's eyes staring at his thin frame and with a weak smile he grabbed his duffel and retreated back into the bathroom.

The room phone started ringing and Dean grabbed it quickly. 'I thought I told you not to ring our room.' Dean tried to sound calm, but he didn't have the tolerance for chipper receptionists.

'_I'm sorry_ _Sir but the police are here…they believe they have some belongings of yours. They'd like to speak with you.' _

_Shit! _Dean realised that they'd probably found his weapon bag, he had no idea how he was going to get out of this. 'Uh I'll be down soon...hang on.' He hung up and moving to the bathroom door he tapped on the wood. 'Sam…I have to go downstairs for a minute, I'll take the key and lock the door…don't go anywhere.' The door clicked and swung open and Sam appeared into view, wearing a pair of dark jeans and his sage hooded top that seemed to swamp him.

'Why?'

'Police.' Dean pocketed the key card. 'Uh call…shit my phone!'

'What about it?'

'I left it at the park, damn it, if you-'

'I'll call downstairs.'

'Can you do that?' Dean asked.

'Well if the receptionist get s pissed because someone's not talking to them, it'll be me.' Sam attempted a weak smile, but it did nothing to quell the concern that his brother was attempting to mask. 'Just go.' Sam mumbled, shuffling over and throwing himself down on the bed with a wince.

Dean nodded and spared his brother one last look before he left the room.

Sam watched him go and rubbing at his arms he glanced around him. He frowned as he noticed the wad of paper on the bed beside him and he froze as he read the name at the very top of the sheet. _Samuel Warren. _Sam felt anger boil inside him. The papers were his police report, the details that had taken him a painstaking two hours to stutter out in a room with a stranger. Gripping it tightly in his hands he couldn't help but feel anger towards his brother, who had promised would not read it.

* * *

'Dean….Warren is it.'

Dean nodded and held out a hand to the officer who had asked the question, as the man grabbed his hand he remembered the face and noted it was the man who had first found them. 'What's the problem?'

'We found some of your belongings in the woods.' The police held up a bag and he handed it to Dean.

He opened it up and saw the two cells, his brother's switchblade, his own dagger, the .45 and what looked like Sam's wallet. 'Uh thanks.' _Where's the duffel._

'Want to tell us why you have a gun and daggers on you son.'

'I told you I heard screaming, I keep the gun in my glove compartment for protection, I have a license for it and the dagger isn't mine, I've never seen it, maybe it was the boys…' He remembered the boy's body and felt guilt and annoyance brew inside him.

The officer nodded. 'And the switchblade?'

'My brothers.' Dean shrugged and the policeman nodded, Dean smiled, this time he had only to lie a little.

'You're looking much better this morning kid.' The officer nodded.

'Thanks, good nights sleep was all I needed…that and a shower.' He smirked.

'And your brother.'

Dean's face grew serious and he looked at the officer. 'He's getting there.' He replied sharply.

'We need to get a written report from both of you; we need you to come down-'

'No!' Dean's sharp reply interrupted the darker haired officer, who looked at his partner. 'My brother isn't up to it….Besides, I told you why we were there, and it was obvious what happened.'

'Sir the injuries that the deceased received were the results of something much larger than the black dog that attacked you and your brother, and the girl from the scene, stated it was much larger.'

'Well it wasn't, it was that dog, and my brother shot it, it was a nasty son of a bitch and that's all.' Dean looked to the officer and his face darkened. 'That dog attacked us, and attacked that boy, dogs can be dangerous animals you know.'

The officers exchanged looks.

* * *

Fifteen minutes passed before Sam heard the lock click on the motel door. 'Man Sam, they were had to get rid of.' Dean mumbled as he closed the door, throwing the bag on the floor he turned to face his brother. 'They just wouldn't-'

Sam was holding the papers tightly in one hand, his expression cold and slightly frightening. Standing up he threw the papers at Dean's feet and without saying anything he headed towards the bathroom, however a strong grip encircled his wrist and pulled him back. 'Get off me!' Sam hissed.

'What the hell Sam?'

'You said you would let me talk! You said you wouldn't- I can't….' He tugged at his arm, but Dean's grip tightened until Sam's face creased in pain, hands pressing into old bruises.

'Come here.' Dean pulled him towards the bed, but Sam dug his heels in. 'Sam god damn it listen to me, let me explain.' With a hard pull he managed to manoeuvre his brother and get him to sit on the bed, before picking up the papers and crouching before him.

'Sam I didn't read it.'

Sam stared at him and Dean stared back, knowing his brother was reading his face to see if it was a lie. 'I promise on our Moms grave, on Dad…that I did not read this.' He placed the papers on Sam's lap. 'I wanted you to read it to me.'

Sam's face paled slightly and he shook his head. 'What?' He tried to stand, but Dean was blocking his way. 'No…why did you…how long have you had this.'

Dean stood up and sat beside Sam, tapping the papers with his index finger. 'A few days, but I promise, I haven't' looked, I wanted you to tell me first.'

Sam looked down at it and lifted it; he scanned the first paragraph and sighed. 'The first page is basically what you know….the second is what happened after the call….after I attacked JD….' Sam flipped the page and stared at the words, silently he handed it to Dean and he saw the look in Dean's eyes and he smiled. 'I don't want to read it….you.'

Dean took it, his eyes not leaving Sam's, finally Sam looked down and he did the same. Taking a deep breath he read the first section out loud.

'_(Subject is stuttering a lot and is struggling to breathe, he refused help or to end the session and after ten minutes he felt composed enough to continue, his expression is blank and his voice almost robotic_)_ They took me to the basement, they dragged me down the stairs, two held me from behind, whilst the third kicked and punched me, Joey did most of the hits, mainly to my stomach, chest and head. They broke two more of my fingers, Ace, the dark skinned one, slammed his foot on them until they snapped….JD didn't come down, they beat me until I blacked out….I don't know, but I think, I think they continued even after I was unconscious (subject is rocking on the bed and refusing to be comforted or approached, he is crying, he take s moment to compose himself before continuing)When I woke I was still in the basement, I, I was in the dark for a while, I don't know how long-' _Dean blinked and tilted forwards, the pages on his lap, rubbing his hand across his face he pushed at the moisture that was building there. Turning his head he noticed silent tears rolling down his brother's face and moving the papers aside he reached out and placed his hand on Sam's shoulder.

'Sammy.' Sam turned to look at Dean.

'Keep reading.'

Dean let his hand fall and he started reading more of the report, the more he read the more pain he felt, knowing his brother went through it alone, knowing that he wasn't there…the police had mentioned Sam's behaviour during the interview and it was just as distressing as reading the report, yet Sam had refused to stop. The more he read the more he wished he had killed JD.

It took him almost forty minutes to reach the end of the report. Twisting in his seat he dropped the report and standing up he grabbed his jacket and left the hotel room, leaving his brother sitting in an almost trance like state, silent tears running down his pale face.

* * *

Dean hurried down the stairs and hurried past the doorman, as he reached the gateway to the road he started running, until the concrete turned to sand and he ran until he couldn't breath anymore, stumbling he fell to his knees. He pulled them under him and looked outwards at the sea. Ten minutes later the soft crunch of sand made him look up and as Sam sat beside him his distressed expression turned to shock. 'Sam?' He noticed his brother trembling and he noticed the wad of papers in his brother's hand.

'I'm sorry.' Sam whispered and Dean suddenly realised the effort and strength it took for Sam to just leave the room, and he did it for him. He cursed himself.

'No Sam…I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…let's get you back to the hotel.' He reached for his brother and grabbing his arms he lifted him to his feet and then without warning he pulled him into an uncharacterisistc hug, Sam tensed at the sudden gesture and Dean pulled away abruptly. 'I'm sorry you had to go through that, how you're even…I don't….you're stronger than I give you credit for little brother….After what I read, that you had to endure, I wanted to hurt them so bad…I needed to just-'

'Let out some energy.' Sam finished quietly, looking around at the thankfully quiet beach. Dena tore the pages from Sam's hand and pulling out his Zippo he held it under them. 'I don't want this anywhere near us.' Dean whispered, watching as the flames licked at the paper, consuming it. Sam's hazel eyes watched Dean, as his older sibling watched the orange flames with a cold hatred.

Dean threw the report into the sand and grabbed his brother's arm in a calmer grip. 'Come on let's get you back.' Dean glanced back at the blackened remains of the story that he had begged his brother to tell, but now wished he hadn't known.

'Dean.' Sam stopped and pulled on his brother. 'You know none of it was your fault right….you know that right.'

Dean pulled again and Sam lurched forward almost falling to his knees. 'Sam damn it.' Dean snapped.

'Dean, what happened to me….it wasn't your fault…and I'm sorry.'

Dean moved away, releasing his brother, he stood facing away from him holding his hand over his eyes. 'Sam…stop apologising.'

'Then stop blaming yourself.' Sam snapped and Dean span on the sudden sharp tone.

'Sam, what happened to you, happened because some fucking sadistic sons of bitches wanted to use you to get me to do things for them…and I couldn't do anything to help you! I had to sit in that damn room and just wonder what they were doing to afraid to retaliate in case...And then it wasn't even me who got you out the house…Dad did and that fucking hurt, because I couldn't even…I have saved your scrawny ass from ghosts and demons and monsters, but I couldn't save you then, do you understand Sam...' Dean broke off and he saw Sam smile sadly.

'Dean-'

'No! Just don't...Look come on, lets get you back.' Dean whispered grabbing Sam's trembling arm he slowly guided him back to the hotel. 'And I'm proud of you Sam….I want you to know that okay...what you went for, would have killed someone else.'

Sam moved up right beside Dean, so their shoulders touched. 'I already knew Dean…thanks.' They looked at each other and exchanged wobbly smiles that didn't quite reach their eyes.

* * *

**Spiritwolf13**- Okay so now Dean knows everything and Sam is definitely improving, albeit slowly. There is only one more chapter to go before I've finished guys and that's for definite this time LOL. Anyway, again I had confirmation from a good source that this chapter was alright…because I so wasn't sure….so PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW and tell me what you thought. sorry for any mistakes its really late here LOL

THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO HAS BEEN FAITHFULLY REVIEWING! PLEASE KEEP THEM COMING AND I HOPE TO SEE YOU TOMORROW! YOU GUYS MAKE IT WORTH WRITING! THANKS AGAIN!


	17. Chapter 17

Back in the Game

Chapter 17

Summary- SEQUEL TO DARKER SIDE OF HUMANITY. Sam's behaviour after the event with JD frustrates Dean, who doesn't know how to help him and now a hunt has pushed its way into the equation, will it be of help or will it have fatal consequences for the brothers.

* * *

Dean pushed the door open and let Sam go in first; the younger Winchester shuffled over and sat down on the bed, hands covering his face. Dean sat beside him and for ten minutes the brother sat in complete silence. Dean looking at Sam every few seconds, almost to reassure that his brother was definitely with him, that his brother was whole and alive. Snippets of the report flashing through his mind.

_I was shoved into the boot of a car, blindfolded and gagged my hands tied behind my back._

_Jake was a nice person…the only person I turned to and they shot him for helping me_

_We were talking when he came down, JD was angry, so angry at Jake for talking to me….he went to hit him but I stopped it…taser to the chest…he grabbed me round the neck...couldn't breathe…tried so hard…._

'Dean?'

Dean snapped from his paper flashback and looked over at Sam. 'Sorry…you okay.' He asked hoarsely and cursed knowing the tears he had held back and the lump in his throat was revealing itself in his voice.

'Yeah….think so.' Sam ran a hand through his damp hair. 'You.' A nod and they went silent again and Dean had the urge to just wrap his brother in cotton wool and protect him from the world, to make sure nothing could reach him.

'Okay.' He cleared his throat and wiping his sweaty hands on his jeans he leant forward.

He stood up and Sam's hand grabbed his. 'Sam what is it.'

'We should, uh go downstairs for dinner today...I think I can cope with it.'

'You think you're ready for that. I screwed up last time, it freaked you out…I don't' want to set you back.' Dean saw Sam's face flicker from confident to fearful and he bit his lip.

'I think I can do it.' Sam smiled and Dean smiled back. 'I mean, I left the room Dean, I crossed a road and people on that beach, and I'm not saying it didn't scare me, because I was terrified. But I can do it…I know I can; besides we've got people to save, Demons to hunt…Dad to find.' He said the last bit quietly.

Dean nodded and the smile remained on his face.

* * *

At six the dining hall was pretty much packed with people and Dean could feel the table almost vibrating as his brother gripped the edge with his hands, which were termbling quite violently. 'Come on we should go, I didn't-'

'No.' Sam's voice was barely above a whisper, but it reached Dean's ears all the same. 'I have to do this.' He whispered fiercely and the pride in Dean intensified at his brothers strength and willpower.

'Sam you're shaking.'

'And it'll go away.'

'Sam you're breathing funny….I don't like it I shouldn't have-'

'Dean please…I can do this I know I can.' He hissed. Inside he could hear himself screaming, screaming and trembling, trying to get him to run, to get away from anything resembling humanity. But he pushed it deep down and he fought to remain calm.

'Here you are boys.' The waitress set the drinks on the table and Dean thanked her and flashed her one of his grins. Sam ignored that she was there, and as she walked away he let out a deep breath.

'Sam?' Dean drummed the table with his fingers.

'I'm fine.' Sam smiled, but he couldn't help the quiver in his voice.

'You're doing really well Sam….see you'll be charming the pants of the grannies again real soon.' Dean smiled, realising that his brother had planted his stubborn ass in that chair and was goign to ride through his fear, and Dena wasn't sure if it was because after reading the report Sam felt he had to prove something, or because he simply wanted to. He leant back so the waitress could place his food in front of him.

Dean started cutting his steak, sending glances towards his younger sibling who was stirring his soup with the spoon and Dean felt his heart plummet as his brother didn't attempt to eat. 'Sam it's getting cold.'

Sam looked down and his mouth opened in a silent O. He gave Dean a quick smile and pushed it away, but before Dean had to get stern with Sam, Sam smiled and pointed at Deans plate. 'What did you order?'

Dean pushed his plate towards Sam and watched Sam look over the food on the plate. A smile grew on his face as Sam ate the steak piece on the end of his fork. Sam swallowed and then looked slightly embarrassed. 'Sorry it smelt a lot nicer that the soup, I just wanted to-'

'No it's fine, perfectly fine, you can have it, I'll order something else.'

'No, I won't eat the whole thing…I…' He stopped as Dean continued to smile at him. 'What?'

'Nothing….' Dean pulled the soup towards him and took several spoonfuls, it wasn't that bad.

Dean finished the soup pretty quickly and he watched as Sam ate over half the steak and a potatoe, not as much as Dean would have liked, though it was a big assed bit of meat and Sam had eaten it without being pushed to do it, and the damn smile just wouldn't leave his face.

'You boys okay here…you done?' The waitress asked moving to their table.

'Yes thanks…unless you want anything else Sam.' Dean had seen his brother grow quiet and shrink back slightly as the waitress leant over to collect his plate.

Sam shook his head and as the waitress left, Dean slapped a five on the table for the waitress and standing up he waited for Sam to do the same. As Sam stood up beside him he squeezed his shoulder. 'Thanks Sam.' He whispered and Sam nodded, and following his brother he let Dean navigate him through the tables and out into the open space of the lounge where it was less crowded.

* * *

Sam's hands were still trembling slightly, but had slowed considerably. He paused at the bottom of the steps and Dean turned to look at his face, slightly confused by Sam's sudden grind to a halt. 'Sam?'

'Dean, I think it's time we moved on from Florida…hit the road.' Sam looked at Dean, their eyes caught and Sam swore he saw fear in his brother's eyes for a brief moment.

'No, we still have a few days left here, I'd prefer if I was happier with-'

'Dean I don't think I need to stay here anymore.'

'But-'

Sam smiled. 'It'll be fine…I think it'll be good for me….change of scenery you know….new challenges…'

'Are you sure?'

'Dean I just sat in a room full of people and yeah inside I was terrified, but I sat there for a good hour. I think we need to move on.'

'If you feel you can do it Sam then yeah…I still got some money left over, we wont have any problem getting a decent motel somewhere….you know I've been thinking about going to Utah, haven't been there in a while.'

Sam frowned. 'Utah, that's a random choice and quite a distance from here.'

'Yeah…are you sure….I don't want to push you-'

Sam put his hand on Dean's shoulder. 'I mean it, stop worrying, besides how did you push if I suggested…I just…want to move on.' Sam looked around the lobby and then up at the stairs.

'Okay, can you go to the room by yourself, I'll tell the receptionist.' Sam nodded and headed up the stairs, Dean waited until he was out of sight before going to talk to the woman behind the desk.

* * *

Sam paused as he shut the door and leant against it, he glanced around the hotel room, the stability and seclusion had provided him with comfort, with the locks and strong windows, to the balcony that overlooked the area. The comfortable large beds, not that he actually slept in them, something familiar that he could run to when the outside world piled on him.

Moving slowly from the door he began collecting all their clothes that had been dumped on the floor or strewn over chairs in the untidiness the Winchester brothers seemed to possess. The familiarity of moving hit him and he was soon darting around the room, collecting knives form their hidden positions, ripping up the carpet and blowing away the salt marks that had been placed beneath them, gathering all the research papers and locating all their meagre personal possessions.

The opening of the door had him spinning around, a pair of jeans in one hand and his toothbrush in the other.

'Careful Sam, you could poke my eye out.' Dean held his hands up with a grin and Sam shook his head. It was then that Dean realised he hadn't heard Sam laugh in a long while and that thought saddened him. He lwoered his hadns and picked up a shirt, dumping it in his opened duffel. 'You got everything?'

'Not sure, have a scan of the room.'

'Sure.' Dean did a quick take of the room and grabbing the first aid kit form between the beds he threw it into the duffel, alongside a gun that Sam hadn't picked up from the bedside. 'I think you got everything.' Dean murmured picking up the remote and setting it on the desk by the door.

'Yeah.' Sam picked the duffel up with his good arm and winced as it pulled on his ribs.

'I should carry that.'

'Dean you have your duffel and an injured arm, I'm fine.'

Dean nodded and looked at his brother. 'We can stay if you're not sure…I know'

'I need to move on…' Sam whispered. He gave his brother an encouraging smile and looking at Dean he exited the room, Dean grabbed his bag and looked at the room once before slamming the door shut. He was more than ready to get back on the road.

* * *

The remote wobbled and fell with a low thud to the carpet, the TV clicked and switched on, the voices seeming to echo in the now empty but Winchester worn room.

_The police van was found on the side of the road, with the lojac disconnected and the two drivers shot dead…the van was carrying a Jeffery Daniel Parkinson, a criminal wanted for murder, assault, kidnapping and breaking and entering. This man is extremely dangerous and if seen should immediately be reported to your local police…Do not approach this man, I repeat he is dangerous….._

END

* * *

**Spiritwolf13**- I know guys this is short, but it was a stretch, so I hope that didn't ruin the ending…so as you see there will be a carry on story, not sure on the name as of yet, but it should be up in a few days…so JD has escaped…how, who with and will he be looking for our Winchester boys.

I hope the ending didn't disappoint too much, I wanted to get them slowly moving on and up. I hope you keep an eye out for my next story! PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW

THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO READ THIS STORY IT MEANT A LOT AND I REALLY APPRECIATED IT, YOU GUYS ARE ALL WONDERFUL PEOPLE AND I HOPE TO SEE YOU AT THE NEXT ONE!!!


End file.
